Sheep Among Wolves
by PurpliePanda
Summary: Jennette is Joffrey's twin sister, they embrace their bond and love for one another! But distance is a hard thing to over come and when you add wolves to the mix, even harder. Jennette loves both her families; Lion and Wolf but she is just one girl in a big world, what can she do? (Robb x OC) (Joffrey x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Two beautiful babes were in Cersei's arms, they were perfect in everyway and no one could say other wise or she would make them regret it. Looking up she smiled at her Twin fondly; Jamie had busted into the room in a rage and held Cersei as she brought the two children into the world.

Jamie couldn't help but be amazed that his other half had given him not one but two children to call his own; in secret that was. If anyone was to find out that Jamie had fathered these two babes; it would mean death for them all including his children. He needed to hold them; he needed to know they were real, that they were his. Jamie moved so he was holding the small bundle.

Cersei let her brother take the child, he was so good with the babe; he knew just how to hold it and he let the small fingers grasp a strong hold on his shirt; her brother's face was one of a proud father, holding his world in his arms. Jamie looked to his Twin; she had never been so beautiful in all her years as she did now.

She had just given birth and looked almost sickly but that didn't matter, she had just brought his own little miracles into this world and she had done it all on her own. He wanted to hold her, to take her again to show her just how lovely she was; but he would have to wait, and as long as he had a bundle in his arms, he could do that.

"This one is strong and smart; a real fighter, I can feel it." Jamie smiled at the bundle as it moved around trying to cuddle into his warmth, while enjoying the deep mumbles of the male voice. Cersei smiled rather devilishly at her brother.

"You know that one is Jennette; the girl." Jamie's brows frowned playfully, that didn't change anything in Jamie's eyes; this was a full Lannister child, his child and that meant she was worth more than all the gold in the world, as fine a gem as her mother.

"And what good are boys? All we do is beat each other with pointy sticks." Cersei couldn't stop the pride that rolled off her in waves. Jamie loved their children; he loved their perfect baby girl to spoil as he had spoiled her. That meant Joffrey was Cersei's own little Jamie to dote on as she pleased. But these two twin's would always have each other; they would be two pieces to a whole and no one would be able to ripe them apart, not like they tried to do with her and Jamie, she would spare her own twin's that pain.

Jamie held his daughter for as long as he could, until she was crying for her mother breast and then he watched her suckle away; he enjoyed watching Cersei feed their young. Her body was every bit that of a goddess to him. The body that had given him love, pleasure, his children life, and that was now sustaining their life. The day he stopped loving her was the day that he was placed in the crypt at Casterly Rock but even then in death they would be together, their bones next to one another for the rest of time.

"Jamie, what if we lose them?" Cersei said as she drifted in and out of sleep, it was her fear the whole pregnancy; losing their children to the only thing she couldn't save them from; death. Her first born; her black bird was dead before she had even gotten a chance to show him how to much he meant to her. She loved him so and he slipped away so silently but had left behind a loud crowd of cries.

"He died because the world knew Robert wasn't worthy of being your fathers child. Robert's weakness brought your child his death." Jamie looked down and petted his son's soft cheeks, his son and daughter were both cooing softly in there sleep to one another. "These are children of Lannister blood, they won't slip away. Especially while they have each other, like you have me." Cersei's smiled was weak but filled with love; her eyes slowly closed.

"And you have me." Jamie watched his sister slipped into her much needed sleep, while he stood guard over his pride; like the lion he was.

Jennette and Joffrey had grown so much, and were even starting to learn their feet and words. Joffrey was ahead in both counts but Cersei blamed that on Jamie who always had their daughter crying 'papa' and carried their little pink cub everywhere. Jamie had made the girl wear pink everyday of her life; Robert had made the twins wear yellow for his brother Stannis' stay once and Jamie poured wine on the girl just to change her.

Red was his families color; his color but it was too harsh for his sweet daughter no matter how fiery a lioness she was to become she was his sweet girl and pink suited her. Joffrey was the boy in red, he was going to show their enemies no mercy and protect the Pride when it was his turn.

Even now the two toddler twins were close, they couldn't sleep or eat without the other; they refused to and if they couldn't see each other for a set of time they would let out loud cries till they saw each other once more. Cersei was very pleased about this, she wanted them to have what her and Jamie had, that unbreakable bond that made life worth living.

At the moment the two twins were in King Robert's chambers, he watched the two blonde children giggle and play with their toys, while he drank. He didn't seem happy or mad just seemed to sit there watching them while making Jamie stand there, not able to be near his young.

Jamie couldn't understand why out of nowhere the King had taken an interested in what were supposed to be his own children. He was a man past his prime now not in age but in skills; he couldn't pick up his war hammer even if his life depended on it; and he didn't care about anything but becoming more obsolete.

Jennette used a chair near by and started to stand on her chubby little legs, trying to get a better view of what was going on. Her eyes looked around in an innocent curiosity. When she saw Robert she giggled like she always did when she met someone new; far friendlier then Joffrey was when it came to meting new people.

Robert smiled at the little girl, she was noticing him all on her own and that made him feel proud; in his mind he thought the girl just naturally knew who he was but Jamie knew better; she was just being sweet. Robert finally stood up and walked over to the girl lifting her into his arms. Jamie had to stop himself from rushing forward and beating the man who held his young.

Jennette looked wide eyed at the new man in front of her, her young self was shocked at all the hair on his face; a new thing for her unknowledgeable eyes. Her small hands grabbed at it and started to pull on it which made Robert chuckle.

When he laughed her eyes got even wider in shock; that wasn't a nice sound to her ears, she was use to her sweet fathers voice vibrating thru her as he held her, not this deepness that left her scared. Robert couldn't help but let out a booming laughter then which lead to a scared Jennette.

Jamie had been watching the whole thing hands clenched, he knew his cub was in distress but if he stepped out of line it would be worse then her few moments of pain. But when he saw the way Joffrey was getting upset, his face red and his small hands in fist he also could tell there was going to be more than one problem; Joffrey hated new people, and even thou Jennette loved them; Joffrey hated when someone he didn't know held his sister.

Once his booming laugh was done, Jennette whole face held a deep frown and her eyes started to water; she was scared of this new man who was so unlike anyone she knew. "Papa!" This made Robert's whole face light up even thou the child's face was twisted into a horrified mess; Jamie couldn't believe this fool thought she was calling him by Jamie's title.

But soon the tables were turned and his pink girl was reaching out for Jamie, tears rolling down her face. "Papa!" She cried again this time, Robert's face twisted into one of rage he placed the child down and stomped back to his desk taking a large gulp of wine while Jennette held her arms out for her true father to pick her up; tears rolling down her face.

Joffrey mimicked his sister without tears, not really understanding what was going on but if Jennette was going someone then he wanted to go there too. Jamie stood watching Robert; this was one of the sweetest moments in all of Jamie's life, all that whoring and bashing of his sister was finally coming and hitting the fat king hard. Who he believed to be his children didn't even see him as their father.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face, KingSlayer! Get these little ingrates out of here! I'm a king not a wet nurse." Jamie did as he was told; his smirk was one of self-satisfaction. His little girl stopped her waling as soon as Jamie picked her up, this made Robert face hold a sneer; not at the child but at Jamie, what had Jamie and Cersei been teaching his young.

On his way out he picked up his other cub that grabbed his sisters hand behind Jamie's neck like they always did when someone held them both. He walked down the halls bowing his head to whoever may come; anyone could tell the man was glowing.

Once at his sisters side in the courtyard he saw she was specking with LittleFinger. Her back was to him and she looked back when the lord had taken notice of her young coming their way. She was beautiful as her golden locks lose down her back her dress red and gold as always, just like the Lannister lady she was.

"Brother, you have returned quickly." She had planned on the King keeping the children a little longer he had demanded them for the whole day, much to both her and most of the Ladies at Courts dismay; how the prince and princess were loved for the cute and sweet ways. Cersei petted her daughter's soft hair that had small curls in it. She was going to have the most beautiful hair, and Cersei would never cut her sweet little mane.

"The King had business." That was a vague answer but given Jamie was a warrior and not the politician like the rest of the family, it wasn't shocking. But he was a lord so he should have been better mannered than that. LittleFinger did say anything on his bad manners but did question on what the King was doing. Jamie just gave a un amused look. "How should I know? I am not the King." Sensing the stress and not wanting to push anymore he left with a bow to the queen who gave him her half smile that was for formality.

"What happen?" Cersei's hand moved down to the little girl's cheek, they were slightly puffy and red still from what Cersei knew was crying. It could have been as simple as Robert couldn't handle a few cries from a babe, but Jamie's face told her their was more to this story.

Jamie passed the boy to his mother and held his princess; after how proud she had just made him he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. The twin's were next to each other on their parents Hips; baby communicating to one another. The were so like Cersei and himself that he knew they would be close; not to say as close as they were but close all the same.

"Jenn needs to learn to call me Uncle soon." He knew it would be to strange to explain the story in the open, only behind closed doors could they be the family they all longed to be. Sadly the young children didn't understand the need for secrecy, and Joffrey often called for his mother over his father; which made Jennette seem confused.

Hearing this Cersei understood what Jamie was saying, her sweet lioness to be had called her father by his title and didn't even know who the King was most likely. His rage most likely had upset the child and if not it didn't matter; the King knew something was a wrong and they needed to be carful. Jamie and Her could never be discovered.

But at the same time she longed for her children to know who their real father was; hiding it from them once they were grown had already been decided; allowing them to live the fantasy as babe's was to make them closer to Jamie as they should be. But it seemed they were going to have to break their little girls heart.

All of Cersei's Handmaids were busy at work in the twin's room packing and getting everything ready to leave as soon as possible, the twins were both confused Joffrey's confusion made him angry, why was everyone touching their stuff? It was theirs they had no right to touch any of it? In truth they weren't touching 'their' stuff, just the pink princess's things; but they were set and what was hers was his and his was hers.

Joffrey looked over at his sister who had a frown on her face, where was all their stuff going? We're they in trouble, they had never been in trouble before but Jenn always worried about it more than Joffrey was, he was the leader of the two while Jenn often would be the healer; she would hug him when he got upset and yell at the other children if they got rough with him.

Once Jamie entered the room the children walked over to him their confused looks were enough to make his heart break, if only they knew what was happening, they surely would be more then confused; he could already Joffrey's face red with anger and Jenn's cheek puffy with tears. Slowly Jamie got to his knees and opened his arms, Jenn let go of her brother's hand that she always held mostly out of instinct and hugged her Uncle. Joffrey just keep the scowl on his face, he didn't want anyone to touch him till he knew what was going on. Jamie hugged the pink girl to him being sure not to crush her into his armor.

"Your mother needs to speck with you." He pulled away and Jenn nodded before grabbing Joffrey's hand and her uncle's; creating a chain of lions. The trip to there mothers room was silent as they all had minds racing with what was to come. Jennette thought this was all possible another name-day surprise; they had just had their 6th name-day a week ago. At the big door, Jamie didn't knock and he let the little ones go in before him.

When they saw their mother they both ran to her asking her questions; what is happening? Where are our things? Why are people so upset? Are we in trouble? It was a massive amout of all the thought that were flying into their heads. Cersei just cupped their innocent faces, they saw her face was red and her eye puffy; but not a single tear was on her face.

Cersei honestly didn't know how to explain what was happening, she had made a promise to your children a quite vow that she now had to break! And she hated herself for it, but more than the hate she felt for herself, she felt for the one who was making her break it; Robert Baratheon.

"Jennette is going to Winterfell." All of them looked up to Uncle Jamie, his face held no emotion. "Alone." Cersei was grateful that her twin said what she could not. How was she to explain that the scary man she believed to be her father had sold her to a wolf; all for a love of a dead women.

The Twins were confused, they didn't know where Winterfell was just that it was far away and full of dangers but most of all it was were the wolfs lived; evil wolfs that were hidden as people and who like to snatch up little cubs and eat them. Or so said Uncle Jamie in his frightful bedtime stories; the twins always slept a little closer in their shared been when they heard those stories.

Joffrey was very angry now and pulled his Twin to him, no one was taking his sister there; no wolf would eat her! Cersei's heart swelled with love as she watched her son, the lion protecting his lioness. Their bond was young and still had so much room to grow and she prayed to the gods that the Bond would be strong even thru the distance.

Jennette was scared, what had she done to upset her family? The wolfs would pick her off bit by bit till there was nothing left and she wanted to stay with her brother, uncle, and mother! She was going to be having their little sibling soon and she wanted to help take care of her, she had been looking so forward to it! She started to cry on her brother who glared at their mother.

"They can't have her! She is mine!" Joffrey's shouts made everyone happier, the older two were so proud of Joffrey for protecting her, he should always protect his sister. Cersei would be sure to remind Joffrey of who stole his other half, and that one-day he would have the power to crush them and take back what was his. Cersei smiled and petted her sweet boys hair.

"She is yours, and your Stag father has sold her to the wolfs; don't you ever forget that." Joffrey nodded like he was taking that as his one vow to uphold his whole life. Jennette was so scared now; her scary father who laughed filled a room like an explosion had been going off had given her to the wolfs, but why?

Looking to her mother she wiped her green eyes. "I'll be good if you let me stay! I won't make a sound, I promise." She looked to her Uncle then. "I won't cry anymore at night, I'll never complain again! Just don't make me go!" Her Uncle had soft eyes as he watched her plea for what they all wished, his heart burned in his chest! She wasn't Robert's to give up!

Looked back to her mother her eyes were big with fear seeing that her family wasn't going to stop this horrible thing from happening. "I was the one who broke your vase, I blamed it on the maid because I didn't want you to hate me! Please let me stay!" She ran to her mother who held her close to her chest.

Cersei covered her mouth to stop the sob from breaking thru; her little girl was so worried about simple thing, when all of this was so much bigger than a stupid vase, it didn't matter if she had broken hundred of vases, she would never stop loving her and she would never send her away. Jenne was her perfect pink girl who could always bring sunshine into a room; she was her sun. "Please don't hate me."

Cersei pulled her child to look her in the eye, her nerves were frantic and her emostions running wild. How could she ever hate the fruits of her womb? It was simply; she didn't, she would give her children everything and anything with her grasp! They would have the world by the time she was done and no one would rip them apart again: The lion was at the top of the Food Chain now and she was never going back down again.

"Listen to me" The little girl whipped her tears with the help of her mother. "I will always love you my sweet sunshine girl. But you have to remember us, our family. Never forget our love for you. And never trust the wolves!" Jennette nodded before hugging her mother with all her small might.

"I won't forget, you or Joff or Uncle or Grandpa."

"And?" Cersei stared down at her daughter as she listen of her only true family.

"I'll never trust a wolf" The girls mother nodded in a approval to her before letting Joffrey say his goodbye; filled with tears and screams as Jamie ripped them apart taking her to the carriage to be taken to Winterfell; at least she would have Jamie for a short time, he would scare those Stark's and let them know the punishment for harm to their cubs.

Jennette, Septa Mara and a named Leila were all playing in the carriage small games to make the time go by before they would be in Winterfell; no one had yet told the young girl that she was going to the north because her King Father had betrothed her to Eddard Starks oldest son; Robb Stark.

Everyone seemed kin on letting the princess and little lord grow into a friendship and a way of peace before telling them the truth or at least with Jennette that was how everyone treated it.

No one knew what Lord Stark would do or say but Jamie was sure he was going to set him straight; their true intentions on this matter were simply, they were going to get the princess out of this arrangement. Hopefully before she was any the wiser and it would just be a simply bump on the much larger road.

The journey was almost to an end, they were entering Winterfell now, it had taken only three weeks given the fact that they only traveled with the princess and not the whole royal family.

Also the princess was good about traveling; napping when it dark out so if Jamie felt like pushing on; he did. The sooner his cub was off the Kings road the soon she was safe. But now that they were here he wished he had taken more stays, he would have to hand his daughter over to another man. That left a bitter taste in his mouth; Ned Stark the Great War hero was going to raise a proper princess? They were better off letting her live among the common folk.

Once at the front of the Stark household he could help but hate all of them, Ned looked serious and cold; the princess might even scream when she saw how grim the man looked. Lady Stark looked lovely for her age, if you cared for the homely type; Jamie hopped that Lady Stark would spend the most time with Jennette, that way at least someone of the south was handling her.

Robb, named in honor of the King was more of a image of his mother then his father, wavy dark red locks, bright blue eyes but this face held a small scowl like his father. It would seem someone was trying to be a mini me; that fueled Jamie's need to get Jennette out of this place even more. She would not be marrying the mini Eddard Stark!

Sighing Jamie walked to the Carriage box and opened the door the ladies were straightening out her hair and dress, but she looked so pitiful; eyes wide in fear, chest heaving to get each breath and she was shacking from the cold; his poor cub, her small lean frame wasn't meant for his cold; she belonged in the sun splashing in the waters or laying in the sun her golden hair absorbing the suns light.

Quickly Jamie stepped into the carriage pushing the women out closing the door; this wasn't how things were done and the Lord of Winterfell could be insulted for all he cared. She was supposed to be a lioness and he would not send her to the wolves shaking. He quickly pulled the princesses fox lined cloak around her, and looked her in the eye.

"You remember what we practiced?" The little girl nodded, she and Jamie while staying at an Inn had practiced how she would be received and how she should receive them. He smiled down at her, Jenn looked so like her mother but also so like him. She was brave like Jamie; she yelled at those who would hurt Joffrey, no matter the person. Her small pink dress was the one he had given her for name-day and he couldn't help but run his fingers into the soft maternal; he would have gotten something thicker if he knew she was going to be stuck here.

"Are you ready?" The little girl nodded again letting her hands fall to her sides and raising her head high. He could tell she was still scared but she held face as best as someone her age could, and he felt his heart beat warm his body. Stepping out everyone stopped gossiping and stood straight again.

Once Jamie had felt that everyone was settled he held his hand out for the princess to take. When he little hand held his it was done so quickly, she didn't like feeling alone and being apart from everyone but Jamie did that to her; feel alone. But Mother had said to never let the Stark's she her cry. So no matter how lonely she was, she was never going to cry.

Jamie let go of her hand and she had to take a deep breath before walking up to Lord Stark; he looked so scary, not like her father who seemed like a mindless monster there to reek havoc, but scary like he watch you and move quickly to take you down and not show a bit of remorse; like a wolf.

Jenn's face fell and everyone could tell she was scared, in Jenn's mind Lord Stark was one of the monster men in Jamie's story where they could change from man to wolf and would eat little child and innocent women.

Kneeling down into the hard ground Lord Stark looked at the girl, she was scared but being so far away from home no one expected her to be anything but scared. He bowed his head. "My Princess." He looked her in the eye again. "It is a pleaser to have you here." Slowly the princess looked to her Uncle, who only gave a nod for her to continue.

"T-thank you for having me here, Lord S-stark." Jamie wasn't happy that she had stuttered but he wouldn't comment on it when he saw her next. As he watched her

curtsy he wanted to smile but held it in, she was acting the lady well enough and she was just to precious.

Lord Stark stood and looked to his wife who had an adoring look on her face as she watched the blonde princess, she was the perfect picture of a princess; blonde, cute, and wrapped in a pretty pink bow. Lady Stark couldn't help but think her grandchildren were going to be just beautiful.

Lady Stark curtsied while holding a red haired babe; Jennette couldn't keep her eyes off Lord Stark for long, he could turn and eat her at any moment in her mind.

"I am Lady Stark, It is a joy to met you, Princess." Lady Stark bended at the knee's to show the Princess the small bundle in her arms. "This is Sansa, she is our daughter. I think She would like if you spent time with her, not many girls around these parts." Lady Stark was sweet and kind very motherly; it made her feel very comfortable, and the princess decided that Lady Stark was nice, she was from the south or so your Septa had said, so she had to be nice.

"I didn't play with many girls in Kings Landing." The princess touched the babe's foot; her mom would have a babe soon too. She held a frown then, she played with Joffrey and he didn't like playing with even the Lords other children but Sansa was small maybe he would be okay with it; Joffrey would have our baby brother or sister soon to play with it was only fair she had someone to play with too, but if he wasn't okay with it then she would play with anyone. "Joffrey doesn't like when I play with others, so I'd have to ask him first."

Lady Stark was slightly shocked by the little girl's words and looked up to her husband who in turn looked to Jamie for any help he might wish to offer. Jamie just looked back at them with a cocky, satisfied smirk on his face. If they wanted to split up the twins then they would have to face all the problems that would come with it. Perhaps she would become to much for the Stark and be sent home, Jamie knew that was to clean cut but with more pressure from other sources, who know it might work.

Standing Lady Stark gave an okay, turning she went to see the last member of the Stark family. Robb named in honor of her father. Did that mean he was going to be like her father? She hopped not, her father scared her and if she had to hide from both Lord Stark and Robb then she was just going to run away! She looked back at her Uncle who gave her look that told her she shouldn't have, She looked at the boy again; she wanted to go home.

Once in front of him they looked at one another for a good amount of time. Robb was just shocked at how girly she looked, pink and bubbly nothing like the girls from the North. This was to be his bride, he hated the idea; why did he have to marry anyway, fighting battles with Jon at his side was all Robb wanted to do with his life. He wanted to be just like his Father; a great warrior. Girls were stupid and weird.

Finally Lord Stark placed a hand on his son back when he saw that the 8 name-days he had been training him to be a Lord didn't seem to be clicking at the moment, he wasn't disappointed but he wasn't pleased, they would have to work on this. The hand on his back snapped him out of this thoughts he bowed but said nothing.

The pink Princess did her formality before walking back to her Uncle, she held her arms up like she always did when she wanted to be picked up, but Jamie held a hand out as if to say no. The little girl looked crushed; Jamie would make it up to her some how.

"Go with Lady Stark, I must speck with Lord Stark." The Lady held a hand out for the girl to take, and she did but kept giving her Uncle sad looks as she walked away. She wanted to be with her Uncle; her Uncle protected her and loved her, lady Stark was nice but she wasn't family! The creeping feeling that they hated her came back, and she looked down at her shoes in the mud again.

Once in Sansa's room the Queen watched the little girl as she sat in a chair she looked around the room, it was nice enough; everything here seemed to be shades of blue, even the light from the sun that came into the window seemed blue where at Kings Landing it was yellow and bright. This place was cold.

But to the Queen she saw a scared little girl; she knew what it was like coming to a new place but she had been lucky she hadn't been ripped from her families arms so close to the beginning of her life. Cat had begged Ned to reject the order for the princess coming to live with them at only 6 name-days. It wasn't fair to either mother.

Lady Stark knew she would have to mother the girl in some ways, and she didn't recreant that but she did recreant not being ask. And The Queen must have felt a hole in her chest, if someone had told her Robb was being taken away; she would have balled her eye out. Robb was her little Knight, he protected her and when her and Ned would fight would always bring a smile to her face. In fact if things were different she may have lost Robb to Kings Landing, she not felt extremely lucky. It wasn't often that boys left their homes for marriages but if there was ever going to be one it would be for a princess.

"Princess, what is on your mind?" the little girl sighed had Lady Stark pushed some of her soft curls out of her face. "Of Joff, sorry The Prince; I'm worried for him. This is the longest we have ever been apart." She looked so lost. "Once Uncle Jamie leaves I'll have to sleep by myself for the first time. It scars me… What happens if a wolf gets me? Then Joff will be truly all alone!"

This seemed to bring true distress to the princess, and Lady Stark couldn't help but laugh. Knelling done and putting a comforting hand on the girl. A wolf coming and getting her in the night was highly unlikely, but she also remembered her of Robb after finding out that wolfs had moved close to the walls of Winterfell his nightmare left him crying for his father, he was no older than the princess at that time.

"There are no wolfs in side the walls of Winterfell or within our woods. Ned went out and checked himself." The princess paled at the mention of Lord Stark. The hand that had been resting on the princess lap was now in her hand. She had to tell Lady Stark what her husband was. If she got hurt because the princess didn't say anything she would never forgive herself.

"Lady Stark." The princess looked her in the eye, the princess was so serious borderline looking grim. "My uncle told me a story about these men who weren't really men, they would use their appearance to trap small children and beautiful women! Then they would show their true form, they would become wolves and eat everyone!" The little girl flung up and made Lady Stark go wide eye, it seemed that her Uncle Jamie had been telling her old wives tales.

"But Lady Stark… I think Lord Stark is one of these wolfs!" That was when the door busted open it seemed someone was peeking and listening to them without them knowing, their stood Robb pointing a wooden sword at the pink girl who screamed as soon as she noticed what was happening.

"How dare you say that about my father! Your host! How would you feel if I called your father a man-eating beast with horns on his head and fur where hair should be and had fangs the size of swords." Robb shouted at the girl his face red in anger; Lady Stark was a pawed at her sons behavior. How could he speak that way to a Lady and of the King her father no less! Then to raise his weapon even if it was fake, on top of how he acted this morning freezing up; the princess much of thought Robb an animal.

That was how Lord Stark and Jamie found everyone, he put the sword down his fathers stern face was all he saw as Jamie went to his secret daughter he checked her over. "Did he hit you? We can have him killed if he hit you." He wasn't joking if Jamie felt he had abused her it was within his right as her guard and a lord to murder the boy. And Jamie knew she was a good girl and wouldn't lie but he hoped she would if that mean he could kill the reason she had been sent here and take her back home.

Lord Stark knew that but he still couldn't believe Jamie had suggested a thing, they were children, he might have been in the wrong have him; flogged, beaten, a hand removed, but to kill him! That was just dishonorable!

For the first time since Robb had been told that the princess was coming he felt the gravity of her presence, if she lied right now he would be dead; his life could be over in a mere second, her uncle could turn and with a single swing everything he ever knew would be over. Robb couldn't see the girl from where her Uncle stood. But he was nervous; his life was in her hands.

The little princess smiled and pushed her Uncle shoulder so she could see Robb but he didn't move. "Uuuuncle" She cried and he finally moved. "Robb explain my father again!" She had a huge smile on her face and was rather happy.

Robb blushed, he really shouldn't have said that about the king. He was his father's friend and one day he might have to serve him as Lord of Winterfell; and how he acted was so un lordly that he was sure he was going to be punished even if he managed to live. But everyone was looking at him waiting; if he lied his mother and the princess would know and that would get him in trouble but telling the truth could get him just as dead. But the princess waited eagerly.

"I said he… he was a beast." He looked down ashamed of his own words. But the princess urged him on. "That he had horns, fur instead of hair, and fangs the size of swords." Jennette clapped when he was done and turned to her Uncle smiling who was also smiling at the amusing resemblance to how she would always draw her fat father.

"I agree! She stood down, father dose have fur that grows out of his face! And he wears the sillies crown that made his head look fat and when he eats its so messy it's like watching a animal!" She was giggly and she felt like she was at home with Joffrey for a moment. Her Uncle thought he should put a stop to it before she said anything more. But all things were true.

He lifted his sweet bundle of pink shaking his head. It had been a long journey and it would be a longer one back; he had to stop and see his father before head back to his love. "Lady Stark, have our meals sent to the princess room and Ned;" The Lords looked at one another, a silent war was between them. "Get your pup in check; you know what we do to mad dogs."


	2. Chapter 2

As time went on many things happen in the world, Jennette had to live with the Stark's much to almost everyone's dismay in the Lannister family. She had received word from everyone in her family besides her King Father. Her Grandfather seemed to understand the logic behind her arrangement but didn't see the need for it. Uncle Tyrion tried to make her see the best in the new world around her. Her closest family members told her of how much they missed her and how they longed to have her in their arms again soon.

There had been other developments outside of Jennette's small world; The Iron Islands had rebelled and both the men in the North and South went to put them down. The Greyjoy's had decided to go against the crown and were now fighting. This had started not long after Jennette had gotten here, and she was worried that within the hustle and bustle of the war; her family had forgotten about her.

Lady Stark thought it was so wonderful, the whole idea of having the blonde princess here. She couldn't say she favored her over her own because it wasn't true, but she did love to dress the little girl up in all her fine dresses and teaching her how to be a lady. Which was easy; she was so willing to learn to be a lady like her own mother.

Robb hadn't liked having the princess here; she complained most of the time or would go on about how Winterfell wasn't as nice or warm as Kings Landing or Casterly Rock. The whole ordeal bugged him and no one seemed to tell the princess why she was here; to his wife. Not that Robb wanted her as his wife girls had no appeal to him; swords, bows and spears now that was what Robb was interested in! But all the same, shouldn't she be trying to be nice to him! She gave him no special notice, and often would just talk his ear off about Joffrey; who Robb had decided was annoying and more likely hadn't even held a sword let along swing one his whole life.

Jon Snow the Bastard of the family liked having the Princess around for a short while; when they had met she was nice and friendly she would tell him stories and he would listen. The girl was an open book but sadly when Robb had told her that Jon was his brother he had left out the Bastard part. Lady Stark had seen them specking and ran to them yelling at Jon for coming out of his place to speck to someone as highly as the princess.

The princess was completely confused as to what Lady Stark had been saying; wasn't Jon her son? But that was answered soon enough when Robb and inquired as to what the problem was; "He is a bastard Robb! He doesn't have a right to speck with her!" Jennette's eye had gone wide and she then looked as if she was going to cry, Jon had felt so horrible; if he thought him being a bastard would have upset her so he wouldn't have said anything to her.

The queen had quickly taken the princess away not wanting anyone to see her next to that boy; Jon hadn't gone near the girl even thou Robb and insisted that between the princess and Jon he would always pick Jon. He did love his brother for that; it didn't matter what happen it was going to always be Jon and Robb!

The princess had enjoyed talking with Jon, she liked how he really listened to her and how he asked question; Unlike that Robb who just sighed and rolled his eyes before pushing her away and running off. Lady Stark said that he would grow out of it but the Princess was starting not to care, he was mean and she didn't want to be his friend anymore; he had even tricked her into a friendship with someone who couldn't be her friend; only to have that person ripped away.

All the children were helping make special little puff pastries in the kitchen; they were planning on giving them away as gifts to the people around Winterfell; Lady Stark had thought it would be a sweet way to show the people that they appreciated their sacrifice in this rebellion; although victory was almost assured some would their loved ones.

"Do you think father will come back?" Jon asked Robb he hadn't spoken directly to the princess in several days but sometime she wasn't snotty about specking while he was in the room; just neither said anything directly to one another. Jon only asked Robb this because he was worried he loved his father, he was better than most to his bastard; he had given him skill and a chance in life.

"Of course he will! Father is the best, don't you forget it!" Robb was worried about his father but while his father was away Robb was the man of the house; not really but everyone seemed to let the little boy think that to a degree. But he couldn't let anyone's spirit fail especially his brothers.

"Your wrong." Both boys looked to the princess she looked a little overly proud her chest pushed out. Jon waited for her to continue while Robb just gave her a dull look; there wasn't anyway she could knew wither his father was alive or not. "My Uncle is the Best. Lord Stark can be second best." Robb rolled his eye; that was stupid, Jamie hadn't proven himself a war hero yet.

"Your Uncle is a glorified guard. I'm sure he is good but not even in the range of the greats like my father!" She hated Robb for specking of her Uncle that way; Uncle Jamie could best anyone! Picking up some of the jelly filling she thruster it into Robb's face. Robb's and Jon's face was completely shocked as they took in what had just happen The princess just held her head high like nothing had happen. Jon tried not to laugh at his brother but it was hard not to. Anything he said now just wasn't valid and wasn't going to out do what the princess had done.

Robb was embraces and upset, she had no right to act out like that no matter who she was a Lady never would have done that! Robb started to pick up some Jelly to throw at the Princess but Jon noticed what his brother was going to do and jumped his arm to stop him. The struggle was difficult and they both ended on the floor with the jelly on both of the boys. The princess was giggling at the two now Robb was all sticky; Robb had started to wrestle with one another making a good amount of noise.

Lady Stark came in to check on the children only to see her first born covered in jelly and her husbands Bastard under him while Robb had a trail of spit coming out of his mouth that was going to drop of Jon soon and Jon was trying to talk Robb out of it. Jennette was laughing and clapping her hands joyfully. It seemed she liked watching the boys fight, but on top of everything else she had to worry about with Lord Stark gone she didn't want to have to worry about the boys trying to impress the Princess.

"ROBB!" Looking up all the children looked to Lady Stark her arms were crossed and her face let the boys know that they were in trouble. Looking around she saw that the princess had Jelly on her hands; she must have helped in the attacked in some way. Robb got off Jon and wiped his face before looking down. Jennette didn't think she was going to be in trouble; she had never been in trouble.

"All of you get to your rooms! All of you get no super and you have to clean the horses stalls." The princess was smiling; it was always funny when the other children got in trouble. It was Joffrey's favorite and if he were here would have been a wide grin on his face as they watched the Stark boys get in trouble.

"Wipe that grin off your face!" Jennette's eyes went wide, why was she using that voice with her. "You in trouble as well; if nothing else then because you supported it!" Jenn was mortified she had never been in trouble and didn't understand what was happening.

" Y-you can't punish me! Your not my mom!" Lady Stark gave her a dull look, she didn't care what this little girls mom had to say even if she was the queen; she would learn to play and be punished with the other children even if it meant pulling teeth. Robb and Jon were both waiting for Lady Stark's reply; Robb knew his mother wasn't going to take kindly to that kind of attitude.

Walking over Lady Stark grabbed her by the arm pulling her off her chair she turned her around and slapped her hand against the small child's bottom. Her scream was heard all over Winterfell she got five before Lady Stark stopped, she was lucky Robb normally got ten for talking back. "I don't want to hear anymore sass from you. Do you understand me?"

The little girl was puffy face, a mixture of being pissed and hurt. She thought Lady Stark liked her, but she was just like all the other wolves mean, and ready to bite any cub. When the little girl just stared at her she shuck her for a reply.

"When my mother hears about this you will regret it." As shocking as it sounds, Lady Stark was scared; the little girl had said it so seriously almost evil in a way. Lady Stark stood up and pointed to the door.

"Go to your room." She said this through her teeth; a small six year old should not have made her scared and she had learned from her hardened time in the North that being scared could easily give you strength. So her fear became anger, Jennette had turned from Lady Stark's perfect doll into her new obstacle. She knew now that whatever clam joyful time they had together wasn't coming back; not easily.

Robb and Jon were both in a state of shock as the watched the princess leave the room, never had Robb seen his mother freeze up like that before. Robb went to his mother worried for her, but she smiled at her pup placing a hand on his head. He was such a good boy and she wanted the best for him. So even if it meant the little Princess's wrath she would turn her into a woman of the North. "Go on you two." They both went without a word, but Robb did look back to see his mother with a worried expression on her face.

The day was finally here, the Men would be returning which mean Lord Stark would be returning! Everyone was in a uproar, wanting to see the Lord greet his family to know that everything was going to go back to how it was. It was one of the biggest events that had happened recently a feast was being prepared in honor of Lord Stark even with his dislike for feast.

The children were free for the next two days from lessons it had been a month and one fortnight since the grounding which had gone smoothly, Lady Stark was shocked at how easy the pink girl had taken it; in public she still acted the same in private she wouldn't even let Lady Stark touch her, she made her septa do everything that normally Lady Stark would do. But if that is what it took then Lady Stark could live with it; the child needed to be decupled, sometimes she was out of control.

"When father get home he promised he would start us on dull sword!" Jennette smiled at Jon and Robb, they had been looking forward to Lord Stark's return ever since they had received word of the battles end. She had decided that spending time outside with the boys was better then listening to Sansa cry and Lady Stark trying to speck with her.

"I am happy for you both." Jennette said calmly she was sitting on a post while the boys played with their wooden swords. It seemed that since the grounding Jennette would talk to Jon freely; mostly to upset Lady Stark. She would bring in to places he wasn't allowed to go as the small princess's escort and Lady Stark couldn't dismiss him in front of everyone. It would be rude, and it would make her look like the bad guy.

Jon was grateful that the princess had taken notice of him again but hated the reason why. She said that she couldn't let someone embarrass her like that; like Lady Stark had somehow ruined her honor. But Jon saw it as Lady Stark trying to mother the child; but than again that could be the problem.

Jon didn't know who his mother was so when Lady Stark did act as such he didn't think to much on it but Jennette knew who her mother was, and loved her very much. Perhaps if Lady Stark had just sent her to her room and hadn't hit her it would have been better; by hitting her she had crossed a line that wasn't acceptable for someone who wasn't her mother.

Shaking his head he tried to not think on it very much, he was happy for the friendship and he knew now that the princess was nicer to him, Robb was nicer to the princess he wouldn't bash her family nearly as much but when it came to Lady Stark; well Robb tried not to say anything on the matter knowing it was sensitive to both children.

"So once the men get back, you get to go to Casterly Rock?" Robb asked; he was worried about her going, not because he cared but because she would tell her family everything that she had seen and if she had seen a weakness her family might come. Also she was just starting to become bearable once she got back everything would change back to how it was.

"Yes! I miss Joff so much, when I see him I just know he is going to have everything just how I like it." Robb rolled his eyes as she started in on her brother, he must have been using mind control like a witch; because she seemed just as clueless as her brother sounded. "I thought about bring him something from the North but he would hate everything, so it would just be an insult." Had she just insulted the North, she normally didn't do that; she would compare the two and their were things she liked about the North; the tall buildings, the iced shaving that they would eat, she said thou the people were colder they were much easier to get along with.

"Mi lords, and lady." A servant called out of breath as he bowed. "Lord Stark is approaching." The children all ran like mad past the servant, Jennette was in the back being the slowest. But she didn't care the sooner Lord Stark was the sooner that she could go to her Mother, Brother and Uncle.

Lord Stark made his way up the road and smiled when he saw his family waiting for him; Jon had been allowed to stand in front with Robb but The princess had to stand next to a cooing Sansa, she didn't like Sansa; she always seemed to be doing things that didn't make sense! Specking random words and opening random drawers were not normal people things. Lady Stark had said that all babies did that but Jennette didn't care what Lady Stark said anymore.

He got off his dark horse and rushed to hug his wife who gave off a sigh of relief, all the weight of running Winterfell was taking off her shoulders in this hug. It was to much to do on top of her normal duties as mother and Lady of Winterfell. Lady Stark felt over worked and under appreciated. She felt like crying in Ned's arms just to let it all go but she held it in.

Ned knew what he had asked of him when he was asked to leave but he had to do it. His King called and he had to answer, Robert was his best friend! But now he was home and all that was over. He looked at his red haired daughter and picked her up making the little girl giggle and hugs him.

Robb stood tall his chest out and he tried to show his father that he was a Lord that he had changed since the first time the princess had come and he had been the disappointment that he was. This did make Ned proud but he wanted this son her come running to him like the first time he had come back from a war but those days were over now his son was getting ready to take his place; Robb would have to start studying hard.

He gave both his son a good slap on the shoulder before hugging them, they were both relief to have their father home, Jon more than Robb: His father coming home met he was free from Lady Stark's wrath. She now would go back to having nothing to do with him; which was fine by him for the most part.

Lord Stark saw the little Princess and walked over to her; he kneeled down, some men had come to take her to Casterly Rock saying that the Stark's didn't need to have her any longer then they needed to. Ned knew that there had been some frication between the small girl and Lady Stark and he hopped to work it out before bringing in the newest problem to WInterfell; he was starting to feel like a corrections officer for troubled children.

"My Princess." She bowed her head and he stood; he always felt silly when he had to get on one knee to bow to the Princess but he would do it every time as was expected of him. "I understand you and Lady Stark had a miss understanding." Lady Stark wanted to tell her husband to stop but he held a hand to silent her. Robb wanted to advise his father against such action and Jon got ready for what was to come.

Jennette thought for the slightest moment that Lord Stark was going to ask her what had happen but the next to words that came out of Ned Stark made Jennette know that anything he had to say was going to not mean a bloody thing to her.

"The King-" Her face dulled and she frowned; " has told me to remind you that while you are here in Winterfell Lady Stark is within her right to punish you." Ned Stark was shocked to see such a serious look on the princess's face that normally held a bubbly smile or sweet innocents, before he left. "Do you understand?"

"Oh come now Ned, my Lord! Your making my great-niece look grimmer than you are!" Came the playful voice of Gerion Lannister, Jennette's face lighted up as she ran to her great-Uncle the first time they had met she was a baby and she didn't know who he was but he was in good and looked like her Uncle Jamie! He was a Lannister and that was enough for her; he would take her home! Ned was upset that the girl had left their conversation. "Well this is a warm welcome!" The six almost 7 name-day girl was ready to go now and she clung to her Great-Uncle for safety.

"I have gifts for you. Special ones from Joffrey and your little sister Myrcella." The little girl started to chant about presents. The great-uncle may not have knew this girl well but he enjoyed how she seemed to effect the room wherever she was; if she was grim the air around her seemed to darken; and if she was happy she was like the sun shining bright. "I was told my family also has a gift for you Lady Stark."

Lord Stark looked to his wife who just shrugged, what could the Lannister's possible give her; a gift for her support the last year most likely. Or worse more help to take care of the princess. That was all she needed another women to 'help' with raising the princess. Everyone seemed to advise against her spanking the child and had shown their dislike for her making her into a Lady of the North but that was what she was to become!

Some men brought a wrapped box out, undoing to package was as easy as opening the top, they placed it in her arms. She looked to Ned in confusion; he smiled at his wife. Perhaps it was just a simple gift. She removed the top; Gerion hadn't dropped the princess yet nor had they gotten her gifts.

"Go on Lady Stark, Lannister's give the best gifts!" the princess cheered; everyone seemed interested in what was in that box. Robb and even Jon had ventured closer. Slowly Lady Stark opened the box; her stomach clutched and her heart stopped before she dropped by the box as a scream came from her lips.

Next a head rolled out with a Tully soldiers helm on. Lord Stark's eyebrows went to his hairline and he looked to Gerion who looked shocked but not upset; he had no idea what was in that box. Lady Stark held Robb to her so he couldn't see the head. The princess screamed and hid her own head in her Uncle's hair.

"Explain this Lannister; why dose my wife receive a her country men's head in a box from your family?" Gerion pulled his sword out making Ned do the same but Gerion was checking the box and he knew Ned couldn't attack him while he held the princess. He poked something and took his sword out; the man's heart was on the end of the sword.

"Well If I had to guess, I'd say your wife pissed off the wrong person." He let the heart fall off and with a soft thump it hit the ground; Lady Stark looked to Ned who looked at her questionably. What had she done?

"She hit Jennette." Everyone looked to the bastard: Jon. Lady Stark held a sneer as the boy talk but Ned gave her a look of disapproval. He may be a bastard but he was still family and he had a right to talk; he had a right to excite. Ned nodded to his son to continue. "Jennette said she would tell her mother and that Lady Stark would regret it."

Gerion chuckled it seemed his neice had a bit of a prideful lion in her; a common problem for Lannister women, but it was what made them so loveable running the pride from closed doors. If anyone was going to be protecting their young in the family that was Cersei; the Queen. And even thou Gerion didn't love his brother much he did love his family; like every Lannister did.

"Ah now I'm just a foot soldier but I don't think the word of a bastard if going to be bring down a Queen, also what an obscured idea; all over a spanking. I am sure this box got mixed up with another and Lady Stark's fine silks went to a farm wife." Everyone knew the man was cover up the whole thing but it was true in the capital they would just laugh in their faces.

"Well we best be off, little one." He patter her on the back and when he turned to the carriage, Ned saw how scared the girl had looked, she was pale, eyes wide, and she looked like she was going to be ill. No matter what that little girl was still that; a little girl and she was too young to see such things.

Ned would need to work with his wife on how they would punish the girl; this couldn't go on. If the Lannister's wanted to break the North it would take more than a chopped off head. He would show that house Stark would up hold their end of the deal and keep and train Jennette Baratheon and marry her to Robb as the King wished.

The trip to Casterly Rock had the princess shaken and she couldn't get the image of that man's head rolling onto the ground out of her head, every time she closed her eyes he was there. Her Great-Uncle and Septa tried to tell her it wasn't anything to be scared of. That when she was older she would see more of this but not to worry; that no harm would ever come to her, that all who knew her loved her.

But it was all just to much for the little pink princess; everything seemed so much darker now, and the sounds that the heart made as they went down the sword; slick and with just a bit of a crunch. She would grind her teeth to get the sounds out; she didn't want to see another dead men as long as she lived.

Once they arrived at Casterly Rock Gerion opened the Carriage door to escort the princess to their family; they all stood by waiting with smiles on their faces even Little Myrcella had come in her mother's arms to see her big sisters return but Jennette ran out tears running down her face and went straight to Joffrey trying and whaling. Gerion looked down and away; this wasn't good, his big brother was going to be furious when he heard what happen.

Joffrey was instantly in-raged; his twin's sadness was his fury! Her happiness his own and her love only his! He clucked to his sister trying to give her the strength he had. This wasn't acceptable, he could tell she hadn't been sleeping and worse that she hadn't been eating. He would have to get her to eat; she would eat for him.

The queen went to her daughter and rubbed her back. "My Sweet sunshine, what have they done to you?" The Queen looked to her brother her rage and determination was clear in her eyes, her spies had told her that Jennette was happy enough to not cause alarm but obviously that wasn't so!

Jamie jumped on his Uncle slamming him against the carriage; favorite or not that child's tears should never have been. His own twin's eyes should be filled with joy on this day not dread and his own heart should have been burning with pride to have what was his back in his arms!

"What happen!?" He asked gruffly; his uncle in his normal good nature attitude sighed. He knew Jamie had to be rough to ruffle his mane but did he have to be so damn good at it. Jamie was a pretty good redo of his father at the moment and Gerion was done dealing with man for this lifetime.

"She may or may not had seen that little gift you sent Lady Stark; Which by the way, I covered beautiful for you on." Cersei stomped to her Uncle; he was too much like Jamie, carefree! No one could know what she had done. Jamie knew of course he was the one who dispatched the man.

"You fool!"

"Your welcome." Jamie let go of their Uncle and let him roll his shoulder to loosen up. "You have gotten good at the killing thing, clean cut right thru the middle; I always tend to end up a little." Jamie chuckled with his Uncle, they both were so clam that it pissed Cersei off. Her child was scar because he didn't know better! She knew she should have sent Jamie!

"Cersei clam down; Our Uncle has covered it up and Jennette is young; she will recover." Cersei wanted to slap her twin at that moment; it wasn't about recovering it was about never knowing! Never having pain, never having to see tears on her children's faces.

"Like we were supposed to 'recover' Jennette from the Starks." Gerion noticed the air getting thick so he left the twins with a bow and went to the castle. Jamie sighed before looking Cersei in the eye; she had hit him to close to home.

It didn't matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his pink girl home and it stung deeper than any hurt he had ever received; the king had made a good match and no matter how many Lords he sent to him against the marriage no matter how much pressure he put the fat man under; he never changed his mind.

"Uncle!" Came Jennette's cries and Jamie was to her side he picked her up and held her close while; she wasn't as fussy but she was upset. "I never want to go back, Robb is always saying awful things about the family, Lady Stark spanks me, Lord Stark just doesn't care and Sansa just cries!" They were so happy to hear she still disliked the Starks as much as before. It was a weight lifted off of Cersei's shoulders.

"I'll kill them all!" Joffrey screamed, in the last year without his sister Joffrey had become angry almost all the time, he would push other children and even find ways to get them punished severely. Cersei would often use logic to clam her son, which worked most of the time, she hopped that while he spent time with Jennette her sweetness would rub off on him.

"That seems rather extreme." Came the uncaring voice of the twin's other Uncle; Tyrion. He favored the marriage that was still a secret to Jennette who had somehow managed to fall asleep on her Uncle's armor; it seemed in the safety of his arms she had found her peace. "Give the child something to do and her mind with quickly fill with rainbows and butterfly again." Cersei glared at her Brother's remarks; this was an insult to her daughter, his life was an insult.

"They are torturing her!" Joffrey screamed at his imp Uncle, who looked shock but it was all a joke as he walked over and looked at the girl.

"Oh yes, I see! Well feed, clean, and look at that all your extremities. Those barbarians should have taken at least her eyes!" Cersei pulled her son to her as she could see her was ready to hit the tiny man. Joffrey wanted to string his tiny Uncle up by his tiny little toes! He had no right to touch his sister; none of them did! She was his!

Jennette awoke in her bedroom Joffrey's arms around her for the first time in months, she rested against him and he pulled her closer to him. Laying here with her brother made her feel rested for the first time in so long.

Neither needed to say a word, they held one another in the sunshine as it came in; Joffrey needed her to clam the inner fighter that had been burning since the moment she had been ripped from his arms.

Jennette needed that fire to take away the over bearing waters that were ready to break the dame in her. She always was ready to cry it felt anymore; and not being able to cry in front of the Stark made her dame fill quicker and quicker.

Joffrey petted her soft curls, mother was right in never cutting her hair, it was to gorgeous, it reflected light almost like a minor and it's softness couldn't be matched even by the finest skills. The fragrance was that of a rose, delicate and only those close enough to smell it; only for Joffrey.

There was nothing that either needed to say even with all the time apart because the time apart meant nothing to either of them. The world would one day be theirs and they would never be apart again; Joffrey knew he would call his sister to capital as his first demand; say that he needed her in to help with the grieving. That would be a lie but it would be a lie the noble's wouldn't care about.

If she was married then he would separate them, if he couldn't do it to their marriage then he would do it in distance, part of Joffrey hoped they would be wedded; then he could take her from Robb and he would know what it was like having the light from his world to be sucked from his very body. Yes, Joffrey hopped Robbed loved his sister; worshipped her, so he could give Robb the most painful years of his life without her.

Jennette entwined their finger together and smiled. "I love you Joff."

Joffrey closed his eye; Visions of Robb crying on the floor alone, while Joffrey held Jennette came to his mine and he smiled into her hair. "And I you, Jenn."

* * *

**HermioneandMarcus: Here is the Next Chapter; thank you so much for the review! It means a lot to hear from you. **

**Dean's Dirty Little Secert: I really am not into the Pink Princess thing but It was just to perfect a fit and I found myself enjoy writing for her. I hope you liked this chapter; she was more bratty this time. **

**fairydaisy777: I really can't say who I am going to be placing her with! But I am happy to give you a little Joff love this chapter! **

**nightwatchers2: I really love your review! :) Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**ZabuzasGirl: Sorry I couldn't give you an imeddite update but one day isn't two bad, right? Thank you for the support. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:So I had some trouble writing this chapter because it was important but at the same time it really wasn't. I have big plans for next chapter I hope you all stick around to see them**!

* * *

Time pasted as it always did, Jennette had come back to the Starks; who had a whole new way of dealing with her. They would explain to the child what she had done, and then would explain as to why the punishment fit the crime. Jennette didn't take to well to the idea at first; She was a princess and princess didn't get in trouble. But as time went on, the logic out weighed her selfishness.

Lord Stark also took to trying to place strong values in the girl, having her sit in during meetings with the minor lords and towns people who came to him with problems. If Jennette was to be the Lady of Winterfell she would need to know many things but sadly Jennette didn't take well to being a 'Lady Stark'. Saying that this was a Northen problem and she had no business being there. Lady Stark had to hold herself back from slapping the child again when she spoke that way to Ned. Lady Stark and Jennette hadn't gotten along any better either.

Jon had been called in one morning to his father's study while Lady Stark was there; Lord Stark had wished to speck with his son on some lessons he hadn't been doing well in but Lady Catelyn had gotten there first shouting about what a horrible little girl Jennette was being. Ned could tell Jon had something to say on the matter of the two females and had asked his son to speck up.

"She feels insulted by you, if you found a way to apologize I think she would warm up to you again." Jon was close with Jennette she still liked to bring him places to upset Lady Stark. The only downside to spending time with Jennette was she still didn't like Sansa, they were all two years older but nothing had changed on that front so Jon didn't often see Sansa.

But there was a new baby as well; another girl but that didn't seem to upset Ned. He loved all his Children and Arya wasn't any different. But Ned Stark did seem to have a pack; Lady Catelyn was pregnant again! Arya hadn't been in the world more than two months before they knew that another baby was coming!

"Your mom is breeding a pack of wolfs." Theon Greyjoy had his normal condescending tone as he spoke with Robb. Jon and Jenn just laughed, it was true the Starks were slowly growing in numbers. Robb shook his head, he really didn't seem to take anything the water boy said serious from the moment he had stepped in Winterfell. Which had upset Jenn, everything she said offended Robb for no reason other than it came out of her mouth.

"My mother and father love each other; after being apart for a year what were you expecting." Theon looked at the Lady before thinking of Lord Stark. Theon had been in the care of Lord Stark for almost two years no; he would be 11 soon. He was 11 months older that Robb and often wouldn't let him forget it.

"You know my father wouldn't stay loyal to my mother, no Islander ever is. I bet Lord Stark has had his share of rolls in the hay. I mean, how else would this one get here." Theon shoved Jon, who just gave him a dull look. Robb just rolled his eyes and gave Theon a 'stop that' look. That's was all it took and Theon back off; he was somewhat of a coward.

Ever since Theon Greyjoy had gotten to the Stark he had been showing them a much more colorful way of living and most didn't approve of it. But some; The princess was confused by a lot of what Theon said, never in her life had she ever heard a man say some of the things he had and he was still a boy. Like now; rolls in the hay? Why would Lord be rolling in hay with someone?

"Theon…" The islander looked to the princess dully, or what the princess had felt was just how his face laid. "What is a roll in the hay and why would Lord doing it with someone?" Theon, Robb, and Jon looked at one another; did they really want to go down this path. Theon got a wide grin before stepping forward, he was always cocky.

"Ya know, making a baby?" To Jennette this didn't make sense. She always thought that how the baby got in the mother was by praying to the Gods and they would bless the mother with a child. Then when the time was right, they would take the mother away and pray again and then they would have a pretty baby boy or girl. That had nothing to do with hay.

"But what dose praying have to do with hay?" Theon looked down at the pink girl oddly, praying? Had no one told her how babies were made?

"You mean you don't know how babies are made?" Jon asked stepping forward worried about what everyone was telling this girl, no wonder she walked around with her head in the clouds. No one told her any facts; they just let her live in her dream world. That wasn't right, and could get her hurt one-day.

"Come on guys, leave her alone." Robb didn't want the princess to learn about that stuff, one day he would have to do it to her; and that upset him. Jennette still didn't know about the marriage as far as Robb knew. Her mother had asked to be the one to tell her of it; and everyone respected that.

"Come on Robb, you of all people would benefit from her learning about this stuff." Robb glared at Theon, he had been told of the arrangement but was told not to speck on it, ever. "We could ever teach her some other stuff too." He had a wicked grin on his face that made Jon's skin crawl. When they had turned 10 Lord Stark sat the boy's down for 'a talk'. Robb and Jon had walked away, scarred for life. Theon just shrugged it off, his brothers had told him everything already.

"Theon just shut up." Jon said shaking his head, but Jennette was still confused so as they walked away she went after them still asking for answers. But sadly they weren't going to be giving her answers.

Lord Stark walked up to the boys and he seemed grim; like he had bad news to tell them all. Robb stood tall as his father came to him stopping the laughter from the princess's questions; Jon gave him his full attention but nothing as extreme like Robb had. Theon was trying to out do Robb but that wasn't happening and of course the princess had a pleasant smile on her face and was playing her dress, she often didn't stand at attention for Lord Stark, or anyone really.

"My Princess, could you please go inside to Lady Catelyn for the rest of the day. The boys will be busy with me." Jennette gave off a heavy sigh, did she have to stay with Lady Catelyn? She was so boring with all the babies! All they did was cry and make a mess of everything even themselves.

"Father?" Jon was concerned he didn't seem to look well, like he dreaded this and his father was a good man so if he dreaded this then it would have to be something big. Ned looked down to the little girl, hoping she would leave but she seemed to just stare at him with her big green eyes.

"A Nights Watchmen deserter had been found; I think it's time you boys saw this." Robb nodded to his father then left only pausing for a motioned for the boys to follow. Jon and Robb seemed to take it seriously while Theon acted like it was nothing.

Lord Stark looked to the little girl again; she didn't seem to understand what he was talking about. He smile sadly at her and bended at the knee to be in front of her. He could see she was confused and could tell that something was wrong; treating the princess like she was dumb hadn't worked out and so Ned had to explain it to her.

"The men of the Nights Watch take a vow; in this vow they state they won't abandon their post and as Warden in the North I have to do the King's Justice; Your fathers justice. Do you understand?" In truth she understood how by taking the vow they weren't allowed to leave but he hadn't left, this man missed his family and Jennette couldn't understand why they wouldn't just send him back now that he had seen them. Jennette left Winterfell and she always came back.

If the King didn't like people leaving where they belong then why did he send her away to Winterfell? She belonged in King's Landing with her family. And if it was the King's Justice why wasn't he here to see it thru?

"Do you think my father is a good man?" Ned smiled at the confused looking girl; Robert wasn't like most men that was for sure. But he did do the best with what he had, maybe not always honorably but it was still the best he could do.

"Yes, I do." He thought that would make her girl smile but it didn't. There was nothing good about her father; he had never done anything good for her and that hurt her deeply.

"I don't." Ned watched the princess walk away her shoulders down, she seemed so depressed. She didn't walk to where Ned knew Lady Stark was she seemed to be heading to the Barn, most likely to see the animals that were held their. Some other children played there as well or so Ned thought.

Robert wasn't a good father and Ned knew that, in all the time Ned had Robert's daughter he had never sent word asking on how she was. He never came to see her when she went to visit the Lannisters. To a degree Ned was upset with his friend; a girl needed her father as much as her mother and that little girl was going to become all her mother if Robert didn't stop it. Deep in Neds heart he knew that it just wasn't going to happen; and he felt for the girl.

Robb came home and had decided that he wanted to be alone, stalking off into the barn where at this hour no one should be here. He was upset by what he had seen, watching his father dispatch that mans head; was more than his stomach could take, he been sick in the woods. He had said he was going to relieve himself but he had only relieved himself of his stomachs contents. His family had been nice enough to not say another about it, for which he was grateful.

The thought of that man's family now receiving his body upset him further. They wouldn't want to see the body he hopped, but they would and his wife would weep and his children would now be fatherless. Why didn't he just stay at the wall!? His children could have written to him, maybe receive leave but now it was all over and that man made Robb's father kill him.

Robb didn't want to cry he didn't want to be scared or sad, he looked at a post and punched it once. His hands was red and slightly swollen and Robb was happy the swelling and throbbing was so bad, it took his mind off the images of his father chopping that mans head off, of it rolling onto the ground, his eye were still slightly alive like the dead hadn't set in yet.

"You didn't see the boxed head did you?" Robb jumped and turned to find Jennette sitting on the ladder. Robb thought about yelling at her but when he saw her she looked just as scared and messed up. Robb went and leaned on a post in front of her.

"No, mother grabbed me before I could see it." Jenn nodded before playing with her dress some, they sat in silence neither of them knew what to say to the other.

"My nightmares are about that day with the box, it's not always a Tully man's head that rolls out. Sometimes it's Mother, Uncle, Joffrey, Grandpa, even Jon and once you. But…" She didn't finish and shook her head clinching her fist into her pink dress. Robb waited for her to finish but she never did.

Robb didn't want to push her, she had never talked about her nightmares but he heard them from his room across the hallway. The whimpers and screams were frightening at first but later just turned annoying. His mom knew of them but the little lady wouldn't let his mother comfort the pink princess.

Jennette didn't want to talk about her dreams anymore, once she started it was easy but as each word came out they got heavier and it finally got to the point where her chest had a deep hole in it. She head meant to help Robb but all she did was focuses the attention on herself.

"You're strong, Robb" She gave him a soft smile, which made Robb blush; that was the first time she had ever complimented him. It left his heart beating a little faster. "but no one wants to see you go thru this alone. If what you saw upset you, you should tell your mother."

"You should too." Robb rushed to say, he didn't want Jenn to have nightmares anymore, not just so he could get a good nights sleep but also for herself. Living with that horror behind your eyes at should a young age and for two whole years none the less couldn't be healthy.

"I have told my mother." Robb shook his head; she always took words for their face value. Jon was good with her on that front; he was able to keep things blunt. While Robb liked to use humor, honesty he didn't know where he picked it up, but if he had to guessed it was between his mother's glares and his father's long lessons.

"I meant you should tell my mother." Jenn looked away upset that the conversation had turned to Lady Stark. She just couldn't forgive the women who had struck her; not even her pig of a father had done that to her. Lady Stark had no right to do what she had done and to show no sign of remorse; it just wasn't right.

"I can't." Robb sighed aggressively, his mother wasn't a bad women! She loved a great deal, and because she loved so much she wanted her children to be good people and part of that was being punished when you did something wrong! He hated how Jenn made everything difficult for her and he hated how his mother had started to push back against her. One day they would be married and he didn't want his wife and mother to hate each other.

It was a beautiful day at Casterly Rock as Myrcella, Joffrey and Jennette ran around the beach, Cersei watched her young like a proud lioness. Her golden children were so perfect, Cersei had one other golden child but given this young age he sat with his mother along the beach, playing in the sand as his siblings splashed each other.

Myrcella was so good about welcoming her big sister home, Cersei wanted Jennette to love her sister dearly it was hard to keep the sunshine in little Myrcella's mind when she wasn't there. But Jennette was good about writing letter and would always send small trinkets from the North to her sister.

Tommen hadn't given his sister as warm a welcome and Joffrey had gotten rather upset about that, questioning his mother on if Tommen was a true Lannister or not, she wished she could tell her son just how true a Lannister he was. But had told her son that Tommen was young and wasn't fond of new people. Joffrey wasn't happy about this answer but accepted it nonetheless.

Tywin watched all unnoticed, he did love his family and in times of peace he wished he could enjoy them more. Joffrey was always hard to enjoy but just like Tyrion there was always one unsavory one every bunch. But his granddaughters were sweet, a little innocent but they were born in a time of peace they should be innocent. Little Tommen was to young to know wither or not he would be of use, but as always Tywin was hopeful.

Jennette looked up and saw her Grandfather and started to wave that made all look his way, he looked on at the girl as she ran up to him out of breath. Her long gold locks were wet from the water and the bottom of her dress was as well. She looked so much like her mother, but she acted more freely like Jamie.

"Grandfather, will you stay a while." She asked so hopefully that it brought a bit of sadness to him to tell her he couldn't stay. He had business to attend to, one day she would thank him when he passed this legacy onto her shoulders. Well her brother's shoulders; she was to be a Stark. Which is why whenever she came out of the frost he had her come her; he couldn't lose one of his own to the bitter cold Starks. She could take the Stark name but he wanted to know that the blood in her veins burn red in Lannister pride.

"I am afraid not." Jennette looked upset and tried to hide her face but Tywin lifted her face up. "Don't look down, you are a princess and a Lannister; never show weakness." This made her smile, which oddly made Tywin give a slight smile; this girl really was like the sun and her smiles contagious. Jennette loved that her Grandfather showed an interest in her, she knew he was very important and was often busy but he loved his children and grandchildren. She knew he wouldn't forsake her and that meant a lot to her, without warning she hugged her Grandfather.

Tywin placed a hand on her head in a small comfort; she pulled away and ran off to her brother and sister. When Tywin looked to Cersei he saw a mixture of curiously and worry. Cersei was a bright girl and knew her father did nothing without a porpoise. In truth he had come down here to check on the sunshine girl; he needed to know how she was reacting to the family. Needed to know where her loyalty laid.

Cersei braided her daughters hair as she sat in front of her, Tommen was trying to enjoy a rest on his sister; but she kept moving and that made Tommen fussy. Jennette noticed this and petted her sleeping brothers hair. He was so sweet, the whole time here she hadn't heard him cry once.

"How are things in Winterfell?" Her mother normally didn't ask about Winterfell, she didn't want Jennette to think on it while she was with her family; so Jennette was a little shocked when her mother had.

"It's fine, Lady Stark is trying to groom me to be a Northerner but Speta Mara gives her a hard time." Cersei never stopped her braiding; her words were not warming but didn't bring worry. She wished her daughter hated the Starks as much as she did, but at the same she didn't want Jennette to have that in her; that burning rage. She had enough for both her and her child.

"And the Stark boy?" Cersei was worried about this, she didn't want her daughter getting close with the Stark boy, he was her enemy and Lions didn't lay with wolves. When Jennette didn't answer Cersei stopped her braiding, had her fears come true? Were her and the Stark boy close?

"Joffrey doesn't like them. He talks about when he is king he wishes to go up North and put them in their place." Cersei stated to pull her golden to her making Tommen fuss a little but relax quickly. It was true Joffrey hated the Stark and thought they had too much power. But that didn't answer on how Jenn felt on the matter.

"Come my sweet girl, tell me what you feel? Don't hide yourself from me, what do we have if not each other?" Cersei hugged her daughter to her hoping to give her comfort to tell her the truth. Her daughter caring for Robb would be tragic, and she would have to save her from herself; it would pain her to bring Jenn pain but it would be for her own good.

Jennette smiled at her mother, she was right; family was everything! Her family was everything that is. If she couldn't tell her mother her truest feelings then who else could she tell? Resting her head on her mother shoulder she relaxed.

"I like him." Cersei's heart sank in her chest. No this couldn't be happening in all her years she never thought this would happen; Robert was winning! "Jon is so unlike the other boys." Cersei in shock pushed her daughter forward and turned her to look at her mother. Jennette looked scared, had she said the wrong thing.

"Ned Stark's bastard?" Jennette nodded slowly; she knew her own father had bastards and that her mother hated them but did that mean she hated all bastards? Cersei had mixed feelings on the subject; it was easy enough to get rid of a bastard but what was her daughter doing around one. Jennette could tell her mother wasn't mad at her more so confused; she wanted her mother to see Jon how she saw him.

"He is sweet, he doesn't say nasty things like Greyjoy or ignore me like Robb dose, he sees how Lady Stark treats me and doesn't like it. He wishes to be a Night's Watchmen which is very honorable and when Sansa wants us to play she always makes Jon my faithful knight." Jennette smile thinking back to all the fun they had together but it faltered when she still saw her mother confused; she was still stuck at the part where Ned Stark allowed his bastard to be around the princess.

"Ned allows you to be around the bastard?" Jennette's brows frown, she shouldn't call Jon a bastard, he was Jon.

"Yes, it started as just bring him as my escort to dinner to upset Lady Stark but-" It started? That was the problem 'it' had started and Cersei knew where it ended; her daughter with a bastard! She would see her with Robb before she allowed such a thing. But this had to be handled delicately; she needed her daughter's love and with how much time they spent apart she couldn't look like the bad guy ever!

"Do you think Joffrey would like this?" Jennettes eyes went wide, she never even thought about what Joffrey would think of Jon, most likely wouldn't even look his way; Jon was a bastard. That fact wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Cersei had gotten the reaction she was hopping for. "Joffrey has always showed caution where you embraces people. It isn't your fault you're so vulnerable and Joffrey is so strong; it is your nature to be sweet but let Joffrey's protective nature protect you. If Joffrey wouldn't like them; use caution little one."

This road wasn't a strong one, it was bumpy but Cersei had no choice. She had to stop those who would hurt her cub; only her own could protect Jenn. This would also help with Joffrey's outburst; Joffrey had been blessed with the strength to do whatever needed to be done, while Jennette was blessed with a large heart. Joffrey's word would be her law and Jennette's word his law. They would be able to stop each other from venturing to far into the darkness.

"When you come home you will have to use your heart to help clam Joffrey but you must in return let him protect you. Do you understand?" Jennette did understand, she was far to caring and open; that is why when Lady Stark had hurt her, the wound had stung for so long. And Joffrey was a sweet boy but only Jennette seemed to see it; only she could open his eyes. Jennette smiled with a large smile that brought one to her mothers face.

But now something bugged Jennette, 'when you come home' well when was she coming home? How long was she banned from her family and the hustle and bustle of the capital. She missed the warmth of the sun on her face everyday; and even the gross seem that seemed to come up wind during the hot months.

"When do I get to come home mother?" Jennette looked lost and Cersei felt she should tell her about the marriage then; that she was sold to the wolves for life. But she couldn't, there was still time before her first blood; before she would be ready for marriage. Robert would have to break before then. He had too!

"Soon, my love." Jennette shook her head she could tell her daughter wished to cry but was proud at how she held it in. Jennette knew how to be a true Lady, to be perfect when she needed to be. And when Jennette returned to Joffrey's side forever she would need to be perfect.

"But why am I even there?" Cersei knew the confusion upset her and she felt bad for putting it there but it had to be, the bigger rift between Robert and her the more it would sting when he saw her; a lady but not one for his family no she bare no love to the Stag, and the only person to blame would be Robert.

"Because your Father wishes you to be there." Jennette punched the sand; the princess looked away anger was present in her face; it was hard to see her daughter like this; she placed a hand over her smaller hand. "I won't let them keep you. You are mine." She hugged her daughter and kissed her head, no one would take her children away and if they did they would pay; in blood.

In Winterfell the Starks were all eating dinner together; Jennette was gone and it seemed odd that her place at the dinner table was empty. Jennette did brighten a room with her golden hair and personality. Arya was tossing food about; they were trying to get her to start eating mashed foods. Sansa was so tried of Arya; all she did was make a mess and cry.

Sansa missed Jennette, she envied the princess so much. To get to be a princess must have been so wonderful to get to travel as much as she did; she got to leave Winterfell! Winterfell was so boring it wasn't even funny, how Sansa wished she could go with Jennette just once but her mother had told her that her place was here.

But when Jennette was family; married to Robb then Sansa going with Jennette would be seen as sisterly bonding and not a hassle! Sansa was so sure of it, and then they would go around and met all the Lords and Ladies! Go to fancy parties, perhaps Sansa could become a princess some how.

"When Robb marries Jennette will he become a prince?" Robb groaned in announces, he was 11 now Jennette had missed his name day, very un wife like if you asked him. But worse someone had told Sansa that he was to be wedded to the princess and everyone knew she couldn't keep a secret.

"You told her!" Robb exclaimed in a very annoyed tone, which made his mother sigh and rub her temples. She had told Sansa not to speck of it again when she had heard Ned and herself talking about. But it seemed the girl had already forgotten. Theon was snickering at the way Robb was annoyed. It wasn't that Robb hated the idea of marring the princess he had said if she wasn't so obsessed with her own family she could be a nice girl but she was obsessed with her family!

"Sansa I told you; we aren't to speck of this." Sansa sighed rolling her eyes, Jennette wasn't here so what was the big deal! "And no Robb won't be a prince. Only the royal family's children are able to be princesses and princes." Sansa sighed in defeat, but would he get treated like a prince? What happen when they got married?

"Would Jennette have to stop being a princess?" Robb tossed his fork and knife onto his plate giving Sansa an annoyed glare before standing up and leaning over so he was looking her in the eye from across the table.

"We are not talking about this! And when Jennette get's back you are to not even to think it. The Queen wants to tell Jennette when the time is right; you don't want to anger the Queen, do you?" Lady Stark was upset with her son for trying to scare his sister but when Sansa shook her head and became quite she knew it had worked and tried to count her losses on that front.

Robb sat back shacking his head, lately he had been feeling confused; lonely feeling almost. But he didn't know why and that angered him, why was he always waiting for someone who was never there! It annoyed him that he was always on edge waiting for someone to come in to meals, or games, or choirs. Like part of his pack was missing!

Robb tried to shrug it off but it was hard to the longer he had this feeling. It had been great for sword practices; he could channel that anger for the fight and take both Jon and Theon down easier each time. But the anger was his disadvantage in archery; he couldn't focuses while trying to protect this imaginary person.

Ned had noticed and tried to talk to his son about it; about his imaginary person he needed to protect. Ned had asked if it was Jennette and Robb laughed and said no, he wouldn't let it be Jennette! If he cared for Jennette then it would just make things harder down the road when she didn't feel the same for him. He just needed to push her away; out of sight and out of mind!

* * *

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**nightwatchers2: Thank you for your support. It really is great to hear what you think.**

**fairydaisy777: Yeah, I just couldn't see Cersei letting another person hit her cubs.**

**Dean's Dirty Little Secert: I really like Robb, he is my favorite I don't think you can tell that yet? But as far as Jennette on her aging I think you will be shocked a little. **

**TWD: Thank you for your support! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**demonic seer: i tried to update as soon as I could! Thank you :)**

**Frozen862: You are right, last chapter was really bad on grammar and spelling. I even went back and fix some stuff. Did I do any better this time?**

**busybeekisses19: I did a search on here of 'Twin Joffrey' after reading your review and was shocked to see no other story. I hope I can for fill your bond needs. :)**

**KatherineAker: Yeah I hadn't seen may stories with a insect Lannister falling for Robb and thought why not? and thats okay my english is crappy to and I am an American.**

**Naruhina1519: Yeah I really like the idea of her and Jon being friends. And Cersei might not agree with you on Jenn and Robb working out. **

**ZabuzasGirl: I posted this as soon as I could. I hope you enjoy it as much as the last two. **


	4. Chapter 4

Two years, two long years Jennette had been gone, out of Lord and Lady Starks hands. It had started out simply as Jennette going to visit for 4 months, but Cersei had other plans. Lord Stark had enraged the Lioness by not allowing Jenn to come to Casterly Rock for close to three years, no matter how much the mother roared for her cub the wolf wouldn't relies his grip on her.

Ned Stark had been telling the King it wasn't good to run the child all around the country; Cersei agreed and told her husband that their daughter needed her mother. Jennette needed Cersei, not some ice monster of a woman who dare raised a hand at their child. But Roberts love of the Starks was deep and he told Cersei she wouldn't be returning until Ned thought it was alright.

Cersei had thought if she just decided to not send her when the time came, no one would question the Queen. 4 months just wasn't enough for the Queen; Jennette skin was only slightly tanned, the winter had drained all the color from her skin. Her eyes had tears in them as she held Joffrey close to her. This wasn't right and so Cersei rectified it.

The children were so joyful when they were told their sister was staying; they all danced and cheered. Jamie had questioned her; wanted to know if she had thought it through; Cersei know her child belonged with her and wasn't planning on giving her back.

When the ravens came saying the princess hadn't made it to Winterfell the capital was a mess; a princess missing was no small thing. If Robert couldn't protect his daughter how was he to protect the kingdom. The search went on for 3 months on top of the month that it took for everyone to communicate with each other that meant Jennette had been away 8 months at this time.

Winterfell was in shambles; the staff and family were morning the lost of the girl. She might have been stubborn but she also very loved always asking questions, telling stories. It wasn't fair for someone to pluck such a sweet girl from her home, or family. Lady Stark had a great deal of guilt but tried to hide it, focusing all her attention to her children. Robb didn't know what to think, all that time he had felt like something was missing just grew stronger the longer the princess was.

But then a raven came letting them know the princess was okay, that she had come down with the flu and that someone had been killing ravens that came in and out of Casterly Rock. Ned knew this wasn't true, Tywin had been active in the search of his granddaughter, but now Ned knew why he had been so well composed. Also the Queen had come back to the capital several times, surely she could have just told the King. But no one questioned the most powerful family on the matter; Ned just asked for her back wishing for the ordeal to be over.

For another two months Cersei told everyone that the girl wasn't ready to travel that a long ride would surly flare up another attack, when asked how she knew; "A mother always knows what is best for her child" was the only asked they got.

Jamie hadn't mind having his little girl home, she clung to him while Joffrey was away and was almost like his shadow; her innocents was still as bright as the day she was born, and it showed. When she didn't even question why she wasn't in Winterfell. Jamie loved that innocents, always the sweet one never thinking ill of anyone. But the time would come when he would have to send her North and the longer she stayed the harder it would be to depart from her.

Jamie slowly started to drop hints for Cersei as the months went on; "The men are starting to wonder why Jennette is here." "Jennette said she misses the Snow." "Myrcella and Jennette got in a fight, Joffrey wasn't happy." Anything to let his sister know that the presents of their daughter here wasn't a good thing; but in Cersei's mind it was all good and she would fight tooth and nail for her child back.

Close to a year and a half there was talk of fighting between Casterly Rock and the North; Tywin believed that the girl now belonged here, she had stayed and been raised by them for almost 2 years she was fine and healthy; still sweet and loved. Just as good here and she would be in Winterfell and with her being family, they had more of a right to her than the Starks did.

The Starks were done playing this little game of politics; it wasn't right to keep their charge from them! She was loved just as much in Winterfell as she was in Casterly Rock. Also she was to be married to a man from the North; she needed to learn the north before hand, in order to be ready for ruling this dangers land. Also they felt the South wasn't taking them seriously, they had gone through ever formality they could and it still wasn't enough.

The Stark sent people to the King and the Lannister's sent people to the king both stating if they weren't granted the princess drastic matters would be taken. This was now a matter for the King, Jon Arryn had tried to clam the two but it didn't matter what the Hand had to say. When King Robert came out and sat on the Iron Throne everyone was silent; his queen was at his side and Jon Arryn at the other.

"What is this bull shit!?" The king yelled at Cersei's Uncle and Lord Stark's Knight, Ser Rodrick Cassel he had been chosen by Lady Catelyn to bring the girl home and Ned agreed he could do the job. Rodrick was going to take this chance to rise to the occasion and not let this house or the Stark's down. But both men went to talk and the King soon became in raged. "Enough! I have already made my choice once, I handed my daughter to the Starks I plan on keeping my word on the matter. Dose Tywin Lannister wish to make a lair out of me?"

Under Robert's intense glare Cersei's Uncle froze he didn't know what to say, his brother was going to be bring the full power of the Lannister's down on him if he messed this up. Cersei waited but how she wanted her Uncle to not be a bleeding idiot for once in his life. He had begged for the chance to prove himself worthy but now he couldn't even beg for Cersei's child.

"No! Your Grace.. B-bu" The man became nervous and didn't know what to say or do, he looked to his niece for help but only saw the fire in her eyes that wished to eat him alive.

"Then it's settled! I've already sent men to get the damn girl. Ser Rodrick you will met the girl at the Twins." Nodding and bowing the knight left the court to make his way to the Twins he would need to get the princess back as soon as he could. The South was no place for a Lady of the north, or him!

Cersei glare held all the hate in the world all of this work to just hand her back over anyway. It wasn't right! How she hated her Uncle for not fighting and how she loathed her husband for being more devoted to his dead love then his supposed own child! The many nights she would plan to harm her husband came back to her all at once but before she could move her Twin had pulled her away.

"No, Cersei." He whispered harshly to his sister, he had returned with her for the trial and it seemed the King had made up his mind before he had even walked into the room. There were already men in Casterly Rock most likely ripping Jennette from Joffrey's arms as he screamed commands that went on deaf years, both children crying in pain as they lost their other half, again.

"I won't give him a chance to take her next time." He saw the anger in her eyes and couldn't help but worry for her, if there was a murder to happen he would be the one to do it. He worried she might even go as far as to kill their child in that moment rather then give her over, later she would have hated herself perhaps even kill yourself, but still would have done it none the less.

"You won't get another chance." Cersei looked up to an apathetic Jamie, she knew he had heard something while on his watch. He was closing down to not show emotion, he wanted to be care free and witty and wouldn't have anything else. "The King is leaving Jennette in Winterfell permanently."

Cersei's eyes widened, no he couldn't do that to her! He couldn't take the sun from her life, it wasn't allowed she was the Queen and she had the right to her child, Joffrey had a right to his twin! She clutched to her twin her mouth in a snarl. This wouldn't be the end; Cersei would be the last one standing and she would have the final laugh.

The ride to WInterfell was long and tiring, Jennette and Joffrey were busy have their fast, smiles and laughs came freely while they told small jokes and talked of plans for the Name-day which was coming around the corner soon. Joffrey wanted to go big let everyone come to love them but Jennette wanted something cozier; Joffrey was in the middle of convincing her when The Hound walked in. He was direct in his moments the man had lifted her up and tossed the girl over his shoulder, Joffrey screamed at the man ordering him to leave his sister alone. But the King had ordered him to take the girl to the Twins and that was what he was going to do.

When she had seen Ser Rodrick she ran to him who hugged her as the girl whimpered, it seemed the road up wasn't an easy one. When he looked up he saw The Hound; this must have been what upset the princess, the girl took things at first impressions and this man was far to scarred to gain the princess's trust.

"Ser Rodrick, can we go now?" asked the girl looking up at him with pleading eye, the preparations were ready all they needed was the princess. She was going to be given a time to rest at the Twins but Ser Rodrick was willing to leave now, he missed his family and was curious about the way the little princess was going to react to being back.

"Of course, Princess." He placed a hand on her back and but after taking a moment he thought about the Hound; he must have had a hard childhood with The Mountain as a brother he must have never really had a childhood but he seemed loyal enough. Perhaps there was something more to that man that he would follow such crazy orders of a child and a drunken king; he wondered how the prince had taken his golden twin's departure. He nodded his respect to the man; he kept his face stiff but his shoulders tense.

The Princess called for him to come in, she didn't want to be alone. It seemed The Hound had left the girl's septa and maid back at Casterly Rock. Lady Stark would be pleased to hear it but it was surely going to cause many problems; as far as Rodrick knew the princess still disliked the Lady of Winterfell.

"Ser Rodrick.." The man looked at her from his side of the carriage as they went. "Do you think Lord Stark would let me go to King's Landing for my name-day? Joffrey was looking forward to this name day, a lot." Ser Rodrick didn't have the heart to tell the small girl that she wasn't to return to her family after this; she was to stay in Winterfell for as long as Robb Stark wished.

He wondered if the girl had been told of her betrothal to the boy yet. With her rushed leave he feared not, but he hadn't spent enough time with the girl to know much. She seemed upset but didn't take it out on him like many ladies might. She held herself with a grace that Rodrick didn't think she had before.

Her hair was braided halfway; she must not have gotten to finish it in the rush of that morning. Travel seemed simple when they came in; A carriage that you wouldn't see a princess in, The Hound leading the way, and two men at each side of the carriage.

"I can not say, princess." Jennette nodded with a soft sad smile on her lips, it was hard being pulled away so quickly but their fantasy couldn't have lasted forever. Jennette knew that things weren't how they should have be she wasn't oblivious to the whispers, Uncle Jamie even made her think about leaving something he'd never done that before. She acted to the best of her ability for Joffrey that she was staying forever but it seemed to be the unsaid thing between them; her belonging in Winterfell.

Robb couldn't believe it, Jennette was coming home at last! It seemed like forever since he had pulled her hair and chased after her with Jon and Theon! He tried to hide his excitement but both the males at his side knew he was happy on that matter. Robb's step had a hop in it and he couldn't keep the smile off his face; for the first time in a long time he didn't have a gapping hole in his chest.

"If you fall in front of her confessing your love, I will be sick." Theon said shaking his head in anonymous at the normally stern Robb but today he was all sunshine. Jon rolled his eyes at Theon, he didn't understand what Robb was going through; Jon had some idea.

It just didn't feel right with her missing, like hearing a song without a instrument, you wanted to find the instrument to make it all sound right again. It wasn't Jennette that made Robb happy, but her presents made him happy. The idea of Sansa's and Jenn gossiping and telling each other 'important' business about the local scandal that was what Winterfell needed to make it feel more like home again.

Robb stopped in his tracks after what Theon said, he turned a looked at the guy, he had to be out of his fucking mind if he thought that Robb was in love with a lanky, snobby, little brat like Jennette; she was like the annoying sister he never wanted and had to marry. That made Robb shutter, the last time he had seen the girl she was 11; two years ago.

Her eyes were too big for her head; her hair practically ate her, small hands, always trying to tell Robb what to do, and so annoying with her squawky voice. There was no way he was going to be able to love that! Two years couldn't have changed her enough to fix any of that, maybe once his mother had been with her for a while she would be okay. Without those southern women here his mother could fix her into a real Northerner, then she would be tolerable.

"If I ever confess my love to that girl you both better check that I am not drunk first." They all laughed as they made their way to the gate when his mother saw him she stomped her way over making Theon and Jon make themselves scares. His mother looked less than please and Robb couldn't guess why; she was getting Jennette back and be able to raise her as she saw fit without worry of the south.

"Robb your hair is horrific." Robb had to think if he had brushed his curls that morning; he had and either way they couldn't be that bad. She must have been forcing all her aggression onto him. The mother started to mess with his hair after a while he pushed her hands away. She sighed in defeat before straightening his jacket and cloak for him. "Don't freeze like last time."

"Mother that was years ago, besides it is just Jennette." His mother sighed in frustration; it had been two years; in a child's life that would be forever! And these were the starting years of the princess's greats changes, and that women had been there to infect the girl's mind. Before Jennette's and Robb marriage she needed to instruct the girl on everything still. Lessons that should have started years ago had to start now. It was very overwhelming along with her own children's needs it was going to be a juggling act.

When the carriage came into view everyone got into position, Catelyn held little Rickon who was only two, then Ned, a 16 year old Robb, 11 year old Sansa, 9 year old Arya, and lastly 8 year old Bran. It wasn't strange for the older children that Jennette was coming back they missed her and were ready for her return but the youngest two were both unsure on the matter.

The carriage door opened and Robb's smile slowly turned to one of uncertainty, who was this women in front of him. It couldn't be Jennette with her awkward knees and elbows. She looked up and her green eyes were peering back at his blue ones, they just washed over him like he was nothing and he felt his chest clutch. Was he not enough to make her feel the same way; he had grown himself, he was becoming a man worthy of being her husband.

She stepped down with the help of Ser Rodrick before walking to Ned Stark curtsying with a grace that had before been clumsy. Ned bowed and they both rose and she had a smile placed on her lips it was a peaceful smile; she looked around as the snow was falling a common thing for Winterfell. "My Lord, your house is as beautiful as I remember it." Ned smiled at the perfect way she spoke; like the old queens had taught her how to be a princess.

Ned gave off a simple thank you and the princess bowed her head slightly to Lady Stark before she moved to stand before Robb and curtseyed; the top of her breast were showing and her young body was now that of a woman's not a child! Robb wanted to curse as his body betrayed him but held in the words and she came up the same smile as before was there.

She didn't say a word to him as she did the same to Sansa, he had been over looked and he felt so small. Robb didn't know what to do; he had never felt like he needed someone's attention but now he felt like there should have been more. She should have said something, or given him her hand to kiss, anything to show him different from the other children but she did nothing. Jennette was of grace now and it was like he couldn't even touch her.

"Did you see her?! If I would have known she was going to be that.." Theon gave them both a lectures look they had seen to often. "Robb you are such a lucky dog!" Theon hit Robb in the shoulder in good fun to so his support as they walked down the halls to the princess's room, Robb was to escort her to dinner. Robb and Jon chuckled along with Theon.

"She is so different, you know we always said the Queen was horrible but she did well in turning Jenn into a Lady!" Jon's amazement was in his voice and the other two had to agree, whatever Cersei Lannister was she seemed to be a great teacher.

"Oh Sansa! Loras is just the most handsome man I have ever seen!" Came the changed voice of Jennette, Robb's brows frowned; who was Loras? Robb had to think over as many Loras as he could and after a moment his mind landed on the Tyrell's; the lord of flowers and sunshine.

"He is the most bravest man as well, his swordsmen ship perfect! No one could beat him!" Both girls giggled as Jennette spoke of the boy who had cached the princess's eye. Jon and Theon had become quite as they listened and watched Robb to see how he would react to his wife to be speaking of another man as such. By now Robb was assured by his mother that Jennette knew of the marriage.

"What did he ask for as his favour?" It seemed the princess had been to a tournament and being the beauty she was now had caught the eye of the young lord. Robb's face hardened; other men didn't have a right asking his betrothed a favour. Robb didn't know how things were in the South but in the North you didn't mess with another mans personal affairs.

"He asked to be my escort to the feast!" Both girls giggled like mad, this was so hard to listen to. It wasn't right for her to be this way; if she knew about the arrangement then that meant she was trying to hurt Robb. Also Sansa should in no way be trying to encourage her; Jenn was shaming Robb, Sansa's brother!

"Did you kiss him?" Sansa asked right as Robb had his hand on the door, to rush in and demand to know what was happening but stopped. Did he want to know he wasn't sure but it didn't matter he had stopped he was going to find out.

"Of course not, a Lady never kisses a man she isn't at least betrothed to and even then sometimes no, remember that Sansa." The girl gave a fast answer of acknowledgment. "If you make him wait they become so eager, they will do almost anything for your attention." Both girls were giggling again.

Robb's hand slowly turned as he gave a knock to the door, his sister was there then smiling at Robb; she had no idea the three men had been eavesdropping. She called for the princess who held a smile on her lips. "My lords." She greeted them all. They all bowed, Jon and Theon were both so embarrassed about invading the woman's privacy. Robb's face was hard and was unreadable to the men and Jennette but she didn't know that something could be wrong.

"Mother wishes for me to escort you to the feast, my Lady." Robb held his arm out for the princess and she took it. She seemed so much more at ease then Robb, her hand held his so firmly even thou it was the first time. Robb couldn't help his body reacting to her feminine ways, they were all so new to him and he was weak to them.

Robb wanted to speck about what he had just heard, give her a chance to explain herself; perhaps she didn't know of the marriage. Cersei had always shown a dislike for his family and trying to get her daughter out of this arrangement wouldn't be un heard of but she was almost 14 now; surely they would be wedded as soon as she had her first blood.

That made Robb tense even more: marriage. He wasn't ready to marry Jennette, he hardly knew this new girl all proper and full of grace almost like a doll. Back when they were younger people treated her like a doll but she acted like a brat now she looked like a doll and acted like a Queen. It was all very confusing.

He needed to get to know this girl again; he wanted love in his marriage he didn't want to be like the Queen and King; always faking it. He hopped that one day him and Jennette would be able to say they did love each other.

"My Lady, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a ride?" Robb looked down at the golden girl bright green orbs. It was amazing how he never saw how green they were, It was a little strange but it did add to how stunning she was.

Jennette wanted to say yes as she looked into Robb's blue eyes he seemed hopeful and Jennette couldn't place why. They had never been close, Jon had been what made them spend any time together and it didn't sound like Jon was going to be there. It was possible that Robb had changed with their time apart, he was more handsome then when she left but she couldn't help but think that his auburn hair would look better blonde and his blue eyes cold.

But then there was another problem; Jennette had never ridden a horse before because no one had ever needed her too. She was kept safe in her carriage with mother while Joffrey would wave at their people with father on horseback. Cersei had often told her that Princess's didn't ride horses but a small part of Jennette wanted to.

How many times had she seen her Uncles come riding in so strong and proud, it seemed like a symbol of a hero. Jennette wanted to be able to be strong like that too, to ride next to her brother as his equal. When Joffrey becomes King she was so sure that he would want her next to him for every single moment and she wanted to be there for him too, but be able to see things the same way he did.

"While that sounds like a wonderful idea, I am afraid it won't be possible." Robb became concerned; was she hurt in some way he could not see that would stop her from riding? Robb stopped their walk and gave his golden companion a look of concern, she just smiled with slightly redden cheeks. Robb was shocked at how cute the girl looked with a blush on her face; he had seen it before but he never noticed how adorable it was.

"I don't know how to ride." She explained shyly, she was embarrassed that she had a weakness, mother always made weaknesses seem like such a bad thing, that Jennette needed to be good at everything and what she couldn't be good at Joffrey had to be then.

Robb's arched one eyebrow up, that was all? It seemed a little strange that a girl of her age hadn't ridden but she acted so oddly about it that he didn't know what to say. But perhaps Robb could make the most of this, he could teach her. That would show her how patient he was. Robb was good with teaching others; he had four younger siblings he had to teach everything after all.

"I could teach you if you wished to learn." Jenn's face stated to shine with a bright smile; if Robb taught her then she could impress Joffrey without him even knowing. He would be so pleased to her independent, he wouldn't have to worry about her as much and perhaps they could even go out together just the two of them.

"I would like that very much." Robb couldn't help but be pleased by her reaction, if this meant so much to her than he would do his best to make her a great horse madden. Also it gave Robb a bit of pride thinking she was finally going to enjoy spending time with him, unlike the old days were they both felt the other was a nauseas.

The feast had been a joyous one with dancing and laughter by all and when morning came everyone had a blasting headache but that didn't stop Robb from his plans. He was going to show Jenn that the noble beasts weren't to be feared but a friend. As she walked to him he felt a smile natural come to his face, it was so nice to see the sunshine she brought to the damp North. He could pick her out from a mile away and that's what he had missed when she was gone, the sore spot that she was seemed to be lightening his heart.

"Are you ready, princess?" Robb hoped that soon she would grace him with permission to call her by her name again. But it seemed that wasn't going to happen when the only answer that was given was a nod. Robb brought out a dark brown mare and petted her nose, she playfully tried to nip at his finger hopping for food but Robb just chuckled.

Jenn's second thoughts were getting to her again; ridding was dangerous, she could fall or get thrown and get stomped to death or perhaps she would loss control of the horse and she would get them lost in the cold North. And watching how the horse nipped even playfully at Robb wasn't comforting it scared her that if she didn't move her fingers away the beast could take the small digits right off.

Robb saw how timid she was being and instructed her to pet the horse; Jenn was very slow in raising her hand and when she got to the horse she just left it on his nose were Robb had his hand not a moment ago. She was scared that if she moved to quickly it would frighten the animal and she would be rushed.

"She won't hurt you." Robb had stepped closer with her even noticing and his warm breath was on her neck, it made Jenn's spin tingle, she opened her mouth ever so slightly to let the cool air in to clam her. When she didn't move he placed his hand on hers and lifted it to instruct her to pet the mare.

Robb was warm, warmer than Joffrey had ever been and he smelled of sweat and leather; it wasn't unpleasant which Jennette was shocked about; her twin often smelled of the same roses that Jennette did seeing as they still bathed together. Jenn's young women's body was betraying her as Robb's well-worked hands moved her soft ones.

Robb could see the blush that was forming on her face from the close contact and he couldn't help but grin at the thought of him affecting her. Slowly he lowered his hand and turned her by her wrist to look at him, she had her mouth slightly open and seemed to be looking at his face for some kind of clue as to what was next. If she had been any other girl he might of kissed her but this was going to be his wife, he needed to make a connection.

"I thought for your first lesson you would ride with me, so you can get a feel for it. My princess." His words were breathy and husky as they came out making Jenn wet her bottom lip. This time when Jenn nodded it was simply because she couldn't get the word to come out of her throat; had Robb always been so demanding of her eyes attention or was this new. Every move he made seemed to mean more then the next.

When Robb mounted his horse he held a hand down for the princess who gave a look at the beast before reaching for Robb's warm hands. Once in front of him she gasped at the feeling of every inch of him on her back, his arms under hers as he held the reins, and lips next to her ear. His hands weren't the only warm things about him; she might have looked like the sun but he radiated heat like it.

'Perhaps the wolves are more like the lions then we thought' it was a small thought but it would betray everything her family stood for if she said it aloud. Robb put the horse into walk as they left Winterfell's walls he sped up, he had started to explain things about the horse to her but Jenn wasn't listening.

Had his voice always been so low and when he spoke it vibrated from his chest into her back, when his body moved so did hers, everything he did she felt her self echo perfectly. The only person who had made her feel this in sync was Joffrey, but Joffrey wasn't tall like Robb so if she leaned back on Joffrey she wouldn't be met with the warm toned chest and shoulder that Robb Stark had.

Robb had noticed at one point that Jenn had leaned on his shoulder but didn't think much on it at the time, but when he finally asked her what she thought of the ride he didn't get an answer. Looking down he saw her asleep, her head resting on chest almost curled into his neck.

Robb smiled as the shade from the trees came down on them only letting bits of the sun touch her perfect face, she seemed so peaceful just resting against him. 'I could wake up to this.' Robb's thoughts were getting away from him but it was going to be true one day he would wake up to this beautiful women next to him or even on him she was so light he was sure he could support her in sleep if he wished.

Robb thought it would be best if they headed back to Winterfell seeing as it was becoming high noon but he kept the horse slow; as to keep both him and Jenn swaying with one another. He wouldn't wake her yet not while she looked so comfortable.

"Princess." Robb didn't get an answer as they entered Winterfell. "Jennette?" he tried again but still no answer. "Jenn." He asked as the horse came to a stop in front of the stables. Her eyes opened slowly and she blinks three times before slowly lifting her head; she even awoke gracefully. There was a small blush on her face and it made Robb happy; she knew she had fallen asleep during their lesson.

"Forgive me, I have had a hard time sleeping without my twin next to me. My lack of sleep made it happened so natural." Robb tried to brush off the weird feeling he got from the fact that Joffrey and her still shared a bed, but was flattered that it was so easy for her to be comfortable around her. Robb got off and helped the girl down.

"No need to apologize, a ride with a beautiful girl is a pleasant way to spend a morning." Jenn looked down and away, she was nervous about all this Robb was the enemy but he was so sweet and charming; how could he be both? She hadn't just been making those warm gestures up. Robb did find her attractive, he was bad at being subtle but most Northern men weren't good at it anyway.

Robb pulled her chin up so he could look her in the eye, green and blue met and Robb thought that now would be a good time to kiss her. She must know by now that their parents had matched them, and it seemed to be if he kissed her he was sealing the deal. Robb didn't like the idea of his choice of wife stolen from him but he knew he couldn't do anything about it; he wanted to make the best of this.

"Jennette!" Robb jumped a foot back as he heard his mother yell, the girl looked from Robb to in front of the stable's were a Lady Stark stood rather upset over something. Robb honest knew he had done nothing wrong but just hearing his mother scream often shot him back into his childhood.

"Jennette we must speck, now!" She said each word sternly and the sweet face that had been staring back at Robb's was one who was now stern and she seemed like she was ready for whatever challenge the Stark women had to throw at her. Slowly Jennette walked over to the women who both went into the house; the friction between them could start a fire at any moment and Robb wished to stay clear of whatever was happening.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lady Stark shouted at the girl or should she say women. Looking down Jennette unimpressed by the dramatic way she seemed to be handling all this. Standing in Lord Stark's office with Theon and a maid along with the Lord and Lady Stark.

"Those are sheets Lady Stark." Jennette said slowly as if to imply the women wasn't smart enough to understand and that made the women slam her fist on the table making Theon and the maid jump. Lord Stark put a hand on his wife's shoulder hoping to calm her down, there was bad blood between the two and it didn't need to be any worse.

"Cat I am sure Jenn was just scared. Her first time and away from home, she might not even understand." Jennette felt completely insulted by his statement; did everyone here believe her a child still? She had learned more from her mother in two years than what Lady Stark could teach her in a lifetime!

"I will have you both know that this isn't my first blood! And my mother had me completely prepared; I hide them from you because she told me to and I would do it again!" Jennette said looking Lady Stark right in the eye as if challenging the women.

She wanted to bring this little girl down and her blasted mother too! To think she mourned her loss when she was missing left an awful taste in her mouth. She hated that Robb would have to be married to such a women but the fact that it would be stab in the heart for both mother and daughter made it better.

"Theon send word to The King, Robb and Jennette will be married as soon as a Barathion can arrive here." Theon quickly took this chance to leave. Catelyn's eyes were burning a blue fire as she watched the little girl; no one messed with wolves without getting bit.

Jennette smiled and shook her head, as if her mother would allow her to be married to such a family was out of the question. Her mother had the kingdom in the palm of her hand and The King was just a fat puppet. Lady Stark was bluffing.

"As if the Lannisters would allow me to be sold to a wolf!" Lord Stark's eyes widened, they still hadn't told her. How could they not have told her? He quickly placed a hand on his wife's shoulder to quite the comeback. He would only let Cat go so far, Jennette was still a princess

"Jennette, you weren't sold to us. Your father wanted to bond our houses, that is why you were sent here; so you could get to know Robb before the marriage." Jenn just stared at them trying to think if his words held any truth in them. You could never trust a wolf; they were all trouble every last one of them.

"_She is yours, and your Stag father has sold her to the wolfs; don't you ever forget that." _

Cersei had said that to Joffrey before Jennette left all those years ago, back when she was ripped from her home. She felt stupid for never understand the meaning, everything seemed to make sense now; mother hatred of the Starks for stealer her, Joffrey hating Robb, Uncle Jamie trying to push her back to the North. But everyone knew and they just kept it from her, her family not wanting to talk about it made sense but the Starks not saying anything was just cruel.

"I hate you." Jennette said looking at them all, they had bought her; they took a little girl away from her family and tried to make her love someone she hardly knew. "I hate all of you!" She screeched tears pouring down her face, her mother had told her to never cry but these weren't tears of sorrow, not of weakness, they were anger; her body rejected the very idea of this bond.

Ned didn't know what to think on the matter, she wasn't a child anymore she was growing into a young women; words like that weren't said lightly. Catelyn wasn't sure she was pleased with the way she had behaved she had gone down to that child's level and felt ashamed for that. This had just made things worse for Robb.

Quickly Jennette made her way out of the office even with the screams for her to stop, she wouldn't stand for this to go un answered. She needed answers now more than ever, and she was determent to get them. As she stomped her way down to the ravens she pushed and shoved ever person that was in her way; guards moved quickly out of her way.

Once at the ravens Theon, Jon, and Robb were all standing there faces white in horror as she walked pasted them but Robb grabbed her arm. She immediately pulled away like he was on fire, Robb looked at her face and he felt his chest clench at what he saw. Horror like he was a monster, Theon had told them that she hadn't an idea about the marriage and Robb was shocked that Cersei hadn't said anything. But when he saw her eyes it was so much worse, like he had betrayed her and now he was that horrible wolf man monster she had called his father all those years ago.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed at him; Robb pulled back in one jagged movement. He didn't mean to hurt her in any way; he was just making the best out of things. Jon stepped forward trying to clam his friend but when he did her glare went to him. Everyone could tell she didn't glare much because it wasn't anything scary but it made them all feel evil for being the ones who had put it on her normally lovely face.

She quickly turned on her heels and walked into the ravens; she had a message to send of her own and it wouldn't go unanswered. It went to the one person she knew would always answer when she called and that it self gave her a small comfort in the dark cold place she found herself in.

* * *

**nightwatchers2: Thank you so much for your support!**

**HermioneandMarcus: I hope this update was quick enough for you. **

**Naruhina1519: Jon and Jenn have an odd relationship as you will see soon. Sadly no she doesn't look like Tywin's wife, she looks a lot like Cersei at that age. He smiled at her simply to show that her 'shine' could reach even the coldest hearts. **

**First Lady Lestat: I hope this chapter was less offensive. **

**KatherineAker: I tried to show Robb as a normal 'girls are nasty' kind of boy, and he is so buff! I kind touch on that this chapter. **

**fairydaisy777: Thank you and when is Joffrey ever happy? XD **

**ZabuzasGirl: Here is your update my dear! I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
